Watching the flames
by kayko15
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles of pairings that are always seen and some that aren't. Contains: Zutara, YueJet, IrohSuki, AangZula, and Sokka injuring himself.
1. Chapter 1

**K15: So I decided to do a bunch of drabbles and one shots. **

**Zuko: Which can be a bad thing.**

**Me: I really don't get how to do drabbles but I'm trying. So don't flame me.**

**Zuko: Yeah, especially since they've got to do with what's going through Kayko's head.**

**Me: Which is a bad thing. So it means strange pairings, Zutara, and a bunch of Sokka getting hit in the head. So please review and give me ideas. So yeah. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: My crappy writing shows you that I can't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TITLE: **Taking the storm

**WORD COUNT: **108

**WARNING: **Zuko's OOC

Watching her was like watching a storm. At first there was a calm and then the next thing you know there's water, everywhere. And it wasn't a little water when she battled. It was enough water to drown you.

I should know. And I was taking a big risk. She was helping the Avatar master water bending. Something told me I shouldn't do this but I did it anyway. Walking up I spun her around and kissed her. I was taking on the storm, and maybe I wouldn't drown.

I heard a clunk and her brother hit the ground, out cold. I smirked. My job here was done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So there is my first ever drabble! Aren't you proud? I am. So I'll try to update soon. Until then. Later. K15


	2. Chapter 2

**K15: Hey guys. I've written two new drabbles today! Both during classes. It was great! I feel so proud. **

**Zuko: Whatever.**

**Me: Yeah good point. Anyway this one is a little strange. But remember it's coming from the mind of me. Oh well. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar you wouldn't ever see this pairing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: The Girl**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 100**

**Warning: Iroh being stupid. I guess that's a warning.**

His nephew insisted that they stopped at this little pathetic island. He said they needed to get supplies. And he then dumped all of the tea off! The horror.

Iroh walked down the streets of Kyoshi, very pleased with his latest purchase. He looked up and saw his nephew kissing the leader of the Kyoshi warriors.

He let his mind wander and imagined him kissing Suki instead of Zuko. He let out a sigh as Suki pulled away from Zuko and left.

"She forced herself on me Uncle." Zuko explained.

_How come Prince Zuko gets all the girls? _Iroh asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Yeah a little Iroh humor. I guess you can call it that. Iroh needs some lovin' too. Oh well I'm getting ready to update again. So please review this chapter too. Reviews feed Sokka, and you don't want Sokka to go hungry do ya? Later. K15**


	3. Chapter 3

**K15: Did I ever tell you I have so much fun writing these drabbles? They seemed to say so much more.**

**Zuko: Yup.**

**Me: Don't make me get the frying pan out.**

**Zuko: Don't make me bring out Katara.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway. Here's my next chapter.**

**  
Disclaimer: -looks under desk- nope still don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: A Panda Lily for a Princess**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 97  
Warning: Jetness, which really isn't warning but still**

He was love struck. As much as he hated to admit it, he had fallen in love with the Water Tribe girl. That's probably why the leader Freedom Fighter went to the volcano to get the Panda Lily.

When he came down he found her standing in front of him. Her eyes blue as the ocean, her skin a beautiful tan color. Everything about her was beautiful.

"For you," He stuttered.

"Thank you, Jet." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love these flowers."

"I knew you would Yue." He smirked, then kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Ha ha fooled ya didn't I? Please review this chapter too. Until next time. Which will be tomorrow. Later. K15**


	4. Chapter 4

**K15: Okay guys here's another drabble. That I wrote during fifth hour because we were doing core testing. Well finishing it. And I finished yesterday.  
Zuko: She was actually supposed to be reading.**

**Me: But I had a great idea. I'm posting two up today because I won't get a chance until about maybe Monday… well after tomorrow. So please review. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, cuz I still don't see Zutara in the series. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Just Once**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 90  
Warning: Is uh a good warning? If not drunkenness. **

He towered over me like a great ruler, which in fact he was. In his eyes I could see the flames of his soul. I could feel the heat coming from his body. Everything about him reminded me of a flame.

"Kat," he said, his breath smelling like wine.

"You don't mean this."

He smelt like fire, and a little bit of red wine. I felt intoxicated myself. I found myself sinking down, but his arm caught me.

"Kiss me," He was drunk from just a little wine.

"Just once."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Well everyone knows that once turned into twice and twice… well you get the idea.**

**Zuko: How did I get drunk?**

**Me: Music Night, Uncle suggested it. You wanted to get all your troubles away. So you drank.**

**Zuko: And got drunk?**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway. I'm going to post up my second one in a little bit. So please review this one. Later. K15**


	5. Chapter 5

**K15: So I'm reading reviews right? And I find out I've got six reviews for chapter one of Fearing the storm.**

**Zuko: I thought you had more.**

**Me: I actually thought I had less. Oh well. Here's another drabble. I've already got one of two written for tomorrow. So until then. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Has Ozai died yet? No, hmm then that means I don't own it yet. Too bad.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Just a little Flame**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 76**

**Warning: Uh fire bender all over Avatar.**

He was bound, chained, and gagged. It was actually amazing. How _Your Highness _caught such a powerful bender was beyond him. He squirmed trying to get away from the fire bender.

The bender bent down and lowered the gag. A smile formed across the royals face and kisses were placed along his jaw line, until the royal came to the Avatar's mouth.

"You're just a little flame waiting to be lit aren't ya?" Princess Zula asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Don't make me start singing feed Sokka. He must have food. So please review.**

**Zuko: Why feed…**

**Me: Don't discourage them! I need the review they feed Sokka. **

**Zuko: I guess somebody has to.**

**Me: Yes and that someone is me. Sokka will go hungry if you care for Sokka feed him! **

**Zuko: And a Sokka drabble is coming tomorrow.**

**Me: Yeah. Please! Help me feed Sokka! Later. K15**


	6. Chapter 6

**K15: Hey guys. So I've decided to do yet another Iroh fic.**

**Zuko: -Moans- I hate uncle fics.**

**Me: Grow up Zuko. And as I promised a Sokka fic. **

**Zuko: Great.  
Me: But it's one you'll enjoy Zuko. So here's the first outta two. The Uncle fic. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: -Looks around- I see action figures and games and the TCG but I still don't own it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: I can try**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 124**

**Warning: Iroh love**

The moon, it was full, beautiful and made the world balance. Iroh let out a long sigh, how he wished to be young again. Good strength, good times, and he could even have all the women he wanted.

He remembered the water tribe boy kiss the moon spirit. How he longed to be kissed like that. He jumped slightly when Zuko laid his hand upon Iroh's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Uncle?"

"Yes, just looking at the beauty of the moon."

"Do you need a proverb, Uncle?"

Iroh was silent for a moment. He looked calm and relaxed; of course he was just soaking up the moon's rays; its kiss if you will.

"Can you tell me one about the moon, nephew?"

"I can try."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So if you all just surf over to you'll see the fact that Avatar has another new episode. The Cave of Lovers. If you haven't already read the description it's a must. And you must do it before…**

**Zuko: Kayko says it has Zutara written all over it.**

**Me: It does! But surf over there and read it before you read my second chapter. Please. Sokka needs food and he'll be grateful if you do. That and if you review. Anyway. Until next chapter. Later. K15**


	7. Chapter 7

**K15: So here's my Sokka one I promised. I have nothing really to say. But I liked this one.**

**Zuko: Same here.**

**Me: So review please. Sokka needs his daily food. Later. K15**

**Zuko: Don't feed him. But please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Sadly enough.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Coconut**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 103**

**Warning: Sokka pain**

"A coconut tree! Oh boy food!" Sokka exclaimed, and then noticed a furry little lemur on the top. "Momo back away, that's my food!"

Momo picked up a coconut and decided he didn't want it. So he dropped it down over the side of the tree. So of course the water tribe warrior felt it hit his head. This caused the boy to look up. And again Momo was dropping down coconuts.

"Momo stop!"

Sokka shook the tree and realized what he had done. He glanced up and was suddenly buried in coconuts. He muttered though unable to be understood, "I hate coconuts."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Sokka's like me, inflicts self pain. It's great though. I'm glad I came up with this idea. I promise though the next Sokka fic, he'll get the girl! Oh well.**

**Sokka: Feed me!**

**Me: Yes feed Sokka, cuz I can't he'll eat me out of house and home. Anyway. Until next time. Later. K15**


	8. Chapter 8

**K15: I think I've found out one that no one would have ever guessed!**

**Zuko: Huh?**

**Me: I've even confused Zuko, which isn't that hard.**

**Zuko: Hey!**

**Me: Anyway. Maybe you guys would have guessed. Oh well. Just read please. And don't forget to review. Sokka needs his food too. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: This drabble shows that I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Big ears**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 101  
Warning: Uh… no warning. **

Sokka paced outside of Aunt Wu's house again, his sister once again needed to know who her husband was.

"It's not like Aang doesn't have to be somewhere." Sokka said, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Sokka," Meng said crossing her legs and looking down. "I brought you some bean curd puffs."

"Thanks!" Sokka said, grabbing the bowl and gobbling them down. He suddenly stopped and looked at the girl. "Did you do anything to them?"

"No," She blushed, "I just made them for my favorite big eared person."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. Before Sokka gave her a kiss. "Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: -Starts laughing- this one turned out be kinda cute! **

**Zuko: You're insane Kayko.**

**Me: Yeah, but Sokka needs some love too. Just like Iroh.**

**Zuko: I don't want to know what you have in mind for Uncle.**

**Me: Anyway feed Sokka, he's hungry again. Later. K15**


	9. Chapter 9

**K15: Okay this isn't one of my better ones. But I guess it's already.**

**Zuko: Nope.  
Me: Shush.**

**Zuko: Nope.**

**Me: Anyway 17 more days until the new Avatar! So please review. Sokka is getting hungry again. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly I own Avatar. Until then I don't.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: No**

**Author: Kayko15 (Do I really need to put my name every time I write?)**

**Words: 108**

**Warning: Uh this isn't one of my better ones. It's kinda border line M. **

He was personally afraid of her. Not only was she older than him, but also she was more powerful. She had pulled her hair up, leaving some hanging in front of her right eye.

In her right hand was a whip, in the other the excess rope she had used earlier. She smirked as she cracked her whip. A round of shivers suddenly came over the boy.

"Your sister may be with Angry Boy, but I find you much better than him."

Sokka gulped, but at the same time couldn't help but smile. "So can I be the dominant this time?" He wasn't afraid of her anymore.

"No."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay guys this isn't one of my better ones. I really couldn't think of a Sokka/Jun fic. Well I did, and this is the end result.**

**Zuko: Yeah it's horrible.**

**Me: Hush you. Just review, Sokka needs to be fed! Later. K15**


	10. Waiting for the storm to end

K15: I almost forgot to update today. I came up with an idea for a one shot. And it's Zutara.

**Zuko: Go figure.  
Me: So without any delay, here's your chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: -looks under desk- nope still don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was raining, and Sokka and Aang were nowhere in sight. I was personally getting worried, but I knew Appa was with them and would help my boys find shelter to get out of the storm. In the mean time I had to find shelter myself, along with Momo.

I walked along the stream; hopefully I could find a cave. Then maybe I could create a fire and stay warm. Oh how I hated storms, my mother died on the night of one. Mind you, it wasn't a rainstorm it was a snowstorm; the Fire Nation couldn't have picked a better time to attack.

I was personally glad there was no thunder or lightning. That would just make my fear increase. Though I think it was too warm for either of those. Currently we're traveling in the Fire Nation to find Aang a fire bender master. That's all he needs to master, and then it's off to defeat Ozai himself.

_Finally a cave! _I thought happily running in front of it. But unfortunately my celebration was cut short. Prince Zuko was already occupying the small little cave. I sighed and grasped my dress in a flirtatious kind of way.

"You don't need to ask, peasant. Even I'm not that selfish to make you stand out in the rain." He snapped, not even bothering to look up.

I nodded and walked in. I would sit furthest away from the boy. And make no contact with him or his stupid fire what so ever. I looked up and say the rain coming down harder. I had just found shelter, just in time. I shivered slightly, from the cold and the storm.

I looked up and saw Zuko staring at me. "What?" I snapped.

Zuko simply replied, "you look cold, come over closer to the fire." I couldn't tell if that was a command or not, but either way I listened. I was too cold to argue.

I thought of Sokka and Aang, those boys were pretty much lost without me. Of course they had Momo and Appa, but that's about it. And they weren't pretty good. They had to go looking for food at a time like this. I couldn't believe that they would just up and walk without me.

"Are you afraid of storms?" Zuko questioned, breaking my thoughts.

My reply was short and sweet. "Yes."

"Don't worry, Fire Nation storms only consist of rain." He assured me. There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, causing me to jump. The prince chuckled and shrugged. "So I was wrong."

"It's not funny." I snapped.

"I'm not saying it is."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not. Chuckling and laughing are two different things, my water peasant." He replied.

"I'm not yours."

"As far as I know you're in my nation, sharing my cave, and be warmed by my fire." Zuko reminded me. "As far as I'm concerned you're in my debt."

I hated it admit it, but he was right. Even though I was a water bender there was too much water for me to bend, and eventually I'd get tired and have to sleep. So I would get soaked, sick, and maybe even die. I was in his debt. So I almost had to obey to his commands.

"You know there's nothing for you to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of a storm." I snapped.

Zuko chuckled again as another bolt of lightning hit. This time it was in front of the cave. "I'm not talking about the storm. I'm talking about me. You don't…"

"I knew that!" I quickly retorted. "I'm not afraid of you. After all,"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"To get closer to the fire." He answered. "I promise I won't bite."

I growled at him, but obeyed. He could quickly put out the fire just as fast as he could create it. I sat down next to him, and he pulled me closer. I don't know why, I couldn't tell you why. He just did.

"Am I making you nervous yet?" He questioned.

"No."

Zuko moved his right hand down to my knee and gave it a little squeeze. "How about now?"

"No, what are you trying to pull?" I formed the question. It was reasonable, and he should have answered it. But he didn't.

His fingers moved up my leg, slowly inch by inch getting closer to my inner thigh. He then began to make figure eights with his index finger. It was then I started to get nervous, and the boy could tell.

"I told you peasant, there is no reason to be afraid." Zuko said calmly.

I gulped, "I'm not."

"I think you are." He replied. He placed both of his legs on either side of me to hold me down. Though there wasn't enough weight to actually cause any pain, just enough to make me feel nervous.

"Okay I am. Are you happy?" I demanded. "Cuz if you are, then get off."

Zuko leaned forward so his warm breathed face when he breathed. I blushed slightly and looked into his gold eyes. He closed the gap between us and suddenly I wasn't afraid of the storm any longer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K15: If you want to consider this a cliffy then go ahead. The choice is yours. But don't blame me if you want more. This is all you get. **

**Zuko: Don't mind Kayko, she's running out of ideas.**

**Me: Yeah just a little. It's kinda depressing really. If you've got any ideas, pairings you wanna see, just let me know. I'm working on a Sokka one-shot. So everything should be good.**

**Zuko: Good.**

**Me: Anyway. I'll update soon. Later. K15**


	11. Chapter 11

**K15: I finally got the Avatar DVD! And an Avatar book! I'm excited. I'm going to go watch the DVD after I update, cuz I need my Avatar craze today.**

**Zuko: Don't mind Kayko she's excited.**

**Me: Yup. And in the Avatar book it said that the eclipse take away the firebender's powers! So I came up with this new idea. Until the A/N at the end. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I'm just an obsessed little girl. Okay an obsessed 17-year-old girl.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Still weak**

**Author: Kayko15 **

**Words: 271**

**Warning: Defenseless Zuko**

He dreaded this day more than any other. It just had to happen on this day. The water peasant girl was on her own, and she was getting practicing her waterbending; alone. Zuko knew that the Avatar was in his grasp. There was only one problem. It was this stupid eclipse. It stripped every firebender of their powers, but thank Agni that it was only temporarily.

"Come out Zuko, I know you're there." Katara said, glancing at the bush.

Stretching, after being in that cramped posture, the prince walked out. He held high, as if nothing was wrong. Immediately the ground under him rose, and he was standing on an ice tower.

"Let me down!" He demanded.

Katara smirked, "melt it," was her only command.

Zuko glared at her. He refused to give away his weakness. The area around them was becoming darker and darker. It wasn't fair, that his greatest weakness was his greatest strength.

"It's the eclipse isn't it?" Katara asked, not losing focus on the block.

Zuko turned his head away from the girl. He finally gave a short nod. That was good enough for Katara. She lowered him down and froze his feet to the ground. By this time it was dark enough that neither of them could see.

Zuko felt her lips touch his, and when he tried to reach out to her she was gone. When it was light enough to see he realized she had left him, though he was now allowed to move. He still felt weak, even though the sun's light had return.

"Still weak." He muttered walking back to his ship.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K15: Okay guys, this was longer than I thought it would be. And I originally wrote it. –Shrug- anyway. I personally liked this chapter. I hope the two of them weren't OOC.  
Zuko: I didn't think they were.**

**Me: I dunno. Let me know. Anyway. I thought this would make a difference fanfic writers everywhere! If you want you can request me to continue it off into a one shot, and if you're lucky I might. But it would be under Katara15, my other penname. Anyway. Later. K15**


	12. To end this war

K15: I won't bother you with a lot of boringness. So lets cut to the chase.  
Zuko: Finally!

**Me: Anyway. Read and Review. Hopefully you'll like this one. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Other wise Zula would be teaching Aang firebending.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She sat up straight and proud, like a princess should. No slouching, it wasn't proper. Her elbows were off the table. And there wasn't a trace of a scowl on her face. She was to be proud of her heritage; there was nothing shameful in being the pride and joy of the Fire Lord. She crossed her legs nervously as the food was sat down in front of her. How would she tell her father this?

It was a meeting with her father. Her grandmother had called it. It was only to discuss Zula's plans of capturing the Avatar. If she failed, not only would she be banished, but also she would lose all of her honor, titles, and everything else you could name. She refused to be like that failure of a brother, Zuko.

In a way she looked up to her older brother. He was always the braver one, the more reasonable one, the smarter one, the one who worked the hardest, and her favorite one; the heir to the Fire Nation throne. Her father was contently telling her this, it was happening ever since she could walk and talk, that and since her mother died four years ago.

Zula had seen the boy briefly, earlier that morning. He was gathering food. Not the traitor prince, but the water tribe boy Zuko was traveling with. Yes her brother was now traveling with the Avatar. It seemed different and it seemed harder to please her father now. Every move she made, every word she spoke was wrong. It was _perfect_; it was lacking effort.

She was starving. And that was only because her grandmother made her train nonstop after a light breakfast. And she hadn't eaten since sunrise and couldn't eat until Fire Lord Ozai took the first bite. Which in Zula's father's case might have been a long time, but to her surprise he took the first bite shortly after sitting down.

"Now, Grandmother tells me you've located the Avatar, but are having a hard time getting him into your grasp." Ozai said bluntly.

_He never was one for beating around the bush. _Zula reminded herself, swallowing her food.

"Yes Sire." Zula replied, looking down at her food. "I believe I've found a couple of ways."

"Lets hear them."

"Besides traveling with Zuko and Iroh, he also travels around with two Water Tribe members." Zula started out, buttering herself a piece of bread. "Zuko has tried before to capture the Water Tribe girl, has failed numerous times as well, but I figure I could use a different approach."

"Go on."

"I believe if we use the Water Tribe boy, then things would run a lot more smoothly." Zula finished. Her whole plan wasn't worked out completely, but it was just a few minor steps to get what she wanted.

"Very good." Ozai put a piece of steak in his mouth and swallowed. "Sit up straight Zula." He commanded, "Elbows off the table."

Zula immediately fixed her posture. She didn't want to seem like her brother and slouch in front of their father. Though again she gave the boy credit to standing up to the master, and then took the credit back when he begged for mercy.

"I think that maybe if you set a trap for the boy, then you could have better luck." Ozai suggested.

"Maybe." Zula said, thinking about other things.

"Sit up straight and look at me while you're talking. Remember you're a princess, not some common peasant." Ozai barked.

"Yes sir," Zula replied straitening up. "My apologizes sire."

_Yes, the faster I find my brother, the fast I can join his side. And what Grandmother and Father don't know can't hurt them right? _Zula thought, pushing her food around her plate. _And then I can help end this war._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**K15: -Screams- I have some very terrifying news for all those Zutara fans out there! Zuko _MIGHT BE ENGAGED! _**

**Zuko: What? **

**Me: I'm serious. Read the following description of a new character in season 2. Found on is a 16-year old girl, having roots in the richer part of the Fire Nation. While she and Zuko played together as they grew up, she was also good friends with Zula. For unknown reasons, Aarnah did not attend the Agni Kai that befell Zuko. She disappeared a year after Zuko's banishment, and was said to have run off to hide in the Earth Kingdom from her betrothed fiancé. It is not currently known if she is a Firebender or not.**

**Me: All I can say is her fiancé better not be Zuko. I'll be mad if it is.  
Zuko: And the Zutara thing begins it's downfall. **

**Me: Shut up you're not making matters better. I thought I would share this around with my fellow writer's and Zutara fans. Anyway. So here's a chapter that isn't a Zutara fic.**

**Zuko: -Gasp-**

**Me: Yup. Anyway. So remember to review. I need your input on Aarnah and remember you feed Sokka every time you review. Later. K15**


	13. Chapter 13

**K15: Okay so since this week is Zutara week I decided to write three new drabbles! **

**Zuko: Go figure right?  
Me: Whatever. Anyway, this is the first of three. So please review. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If you can't tell by tonight's episode then well then you can't tell. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Questions**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 169**

**Warning: OOC**

He always questioned her actions. But not only her actions, but also her friends and why wasn't she a firebender? Things just didn't seem right with her as a waterbender. The one thing he questioned the most was, why was she with that airbender?

She had always questioned her choice of Aang. The only time he seemed like a strong bender was during his Avatar State. But it wasn't her fault, maybe if they hadn't kissed, then maybe things would be different. The question always came up though, why hadn't Zuko kissed her first?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why? Katara questioned, "why me?"

"Because you're the Avatar's girlfriend," He replied, noticing her facial expression. "Do you not want to be?"

"If I told you no, I'd be lying."

"What did he take?"

"My first kiss, why?" She asked.

"How about your second?"

"No, why?"

Zuko didn't answer, he only lifted her chin up and laid his lips on hers. He then pulled away from her and asked one final question. "Where's the Avatar?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K15: So what did you think? Good bad? Lemme know.**

**Zuko: And remember to watch Zu…**

**Me: You were going to say Zutara weren't you?**

**Zuko: No.**

**Me: Yes you were. Oh well. Anyway, I'll update within a few minutes. So please review, sending a bag of food for Sokka. Later. K15**


	14. Chapter 14

K15: So I thought of another two to put into. All of course being Zutara. Now to find that other one I was thinking about. Oh well. Zuko's kinda sitting in front of my TV hoping to see a commercial for the new Avatar. So he won't be…

**Zuko: -enters room- your brothers and Sokka took over the TV. They're playing video games.**

**Me: Oh okay. Let me deal with 'em. Remember to review please. It feeds Sokka. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: -Looks under table- no Aang under there. So I don't own him. But I do own his chamber card for the card game! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Maybe if you**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Words: 103**

**Warning?**

Katara found herself once again tied to the tree. But this time she wasn't alone. No, Sokka and Aang weren't with her, but everyone's favorite prince.

"I told you the river was a bad place to meet." Katara growled.

"Well maybe if you hadn't screamed," he growled back, "then we wouldn't be in this problem."

"Maybe if you didn't start moaning."

"Maybe if you didn't want to bathe," He replied crossly.

"I was dirty!" Katara shrieked. "Maybe if you didn't sneak up on me, you wouldn't have seen so much."

Zuko turned his head. "Maybe if you weren't so beautiful, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K15: -Holds notebook- Found the other drabble I was looking for.**

**Zuko: Oh brother. **

**Me: Anyway, I feel like I was neglecting my drabbles and since was declared Zutara week, I needed to update. **

**Zuko: Whatever.  
Me: Shush Zuzu.**

**Zuko: Stop calling me Zuzu.**

**Me: Anyway, please review. Sokka needs more food. Cuz he just ate my girl scout cookies. Until next time. Later. K15**


	15. Chapter 15

K15: So here's one of my favs. All written during geometry. Probably the reason why I failed the last test.

**Zuko: Don't mind Kayko, she wasn't understanding it anyway.**

**Me: And I didn't fail it by that much. Only 6 points, I would have gotten a D if we didn't get rid of D's. Oh and the last two were written during my thirty minute break at work. Until the A/N at the end. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I've updated this fic two times today? Do you really think I own Avatar?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: I won't allow it!**

**Author: Me!**

**Words: 79**

**Warning: Uh… you decided.**

"I won't allow it!" Sokka screeched. "Aang yes, a rebel no!"

"Sokka, you don't under…" Katara tried to reason.

"I won't allow it!"

"What if I told you I already kissed him?" She questioned.

"I still won't allow it!"

"And if he took my virginity?"

Silence. Then, "I'll cut off his personals and still won't allow it!" He stopped and looked at her. "Did he?"

"Maybe."

"Who is he?"

"Zuko, why?"

"I won't allow it!" He yelled, before passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So my little brother hopes a rock falls on Aang's head.

**Zuko: Yes!**

**Me: That's what I thought too. Finally I convinced my brother of Zutaraness. Then he told me the rest.  
Zuko: Which is?**

**Me: It also falls on Katara's head, and he hopes that Zuko and Uncle land on top.  
Zuko: Oh.  
Me: Anyway, there's another drabble. Until my next one. Later. K15 PS. Remember to review. It feeds Sokka.**


	16. Chapter 16

K15: Okay this is the second to the last one today. Cuz I've gotta start getting ready for work.

**Zuko: Kinda sad really. **

**Me: Yeah I know. This one is something I read. So I hope you enjoy… Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Zuko's Dilemma **

**Author: Kayko15 and Yukina.**

**Words: 112**

**Warning: Dunno, again you can decide.**

Aarnah walked towards Zuko's room, just like General Iroh had told her to. After two long years of not seeing her fiancé, she was finally found him. Though when she opened the door she found a surprise waiting.

Sitting on her fiancé's bed was a girl. But not just any girl, a water tribe peasant. "And who are you?" Katara demanded.

"Zuko's fiancé, and you, peasant?" Aarnah snapped.

"His girlfriend."

This wasn't going to work out at all. Both benders looked at each other and screamed, "Zuko!"

The prince had just walked in and at the moment of seeing both of them he turned on his heal answering, "no" and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Yukina is a good friend of mine who is into Avatar as well. I'm filming the episode so we can watch it tonight.

**Zuko: They're constantly trading off me. **

**Me: Yeah. And I figure I better give her credit because I "stole" the idea from her. Though when I wrote it down she said it needs more detail. **

**Zuko: But it's a drabble so it doesn't matter.**

**Me: Nope. Anyway. Sokka needs food so please review. Later. K15**


	17. Chapter 17

**K15: Okay guys. Last chapter for tonight. You've been spoiled with nearly 5 new chapters! **

**Zuko: wow.**

**Me: Anyway. So please leave a review again. I might update more tomorrow since I don't work. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: -starts dancing- don't own Avatar! Though this idea came to me with in the last three minutes of my break last night.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Told you I would**

**Author: Me! Kayko15**

**Words: 63**

**Warning: None, I mean Zuko in pain!**

He bent her finger backwards, just to show he wasn't going to put up with any crap. "Told you I would." He hissed.

Katara brought her knee up, hitting Zuko. The prince immediately let go of her finger and dropped to his knees, clutching his crotch. She leaned down and kissed his lips. When she pulled back she hissed, "told you I would."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: This one happens to be my fav. So please review. I won't babble like the other the other ones. So until next time. Later. K15**


	18. Chapter 18

**K15: Okay, here you guys go. No babbling this time.**

**Zuko: Finally. **

**Me: I don't own Avatar. **

**-------------**

_If you truly love something you'll let it go, if it loves you it'll come back. _

That's what Zuko did; he had to let the girl go. If he didn't then he'd be upset for his whole life. He just picked a horrible night to do it.

His uncle had decided to throw a huge Music Night/celebration that the war was over. Everyone from across the world had come; King Bumi, Jet, Haru, Aunt Wu, Mai, Meng, Jun, and even the gold trio.

He had been dating Katara for over about a month now and her friends as well as his friends were getting in the way of their relationship; rumors, lies, and even more lies were going around. It was not only getting to him but to her as well. Somebody was going to crack.

"Katara, look." He said sitting down next to her. She was sick and tired of her friends telling her what to do and getting into him and standing up for her.

"So, how's everything?" She questioned. She wasn't going to let this get to her.

"I don't how much more I can take. The lies, the rumors, everything I'm sick and tired of hearing people tell me what I'm doing wrong." Zuko said putting his head in his hands.

They talked it out for a while until Katara asked a stupid question. "Do you want to start over?"

"Yes, maybe later after the whole war mess is sort of cleaned up we can get back together." He said standing up going back towards the dance. "But Katara, I still want to remain friends."

"Okay, I understand." Katara said taking his arm and walking to the dance.

----------------------------

It was a slow dance that got her. He was dancing with Mai and she was by herself, trying to get over the heartbreak. So when another slow dance picked up she had to cut in. And it just happened to be the last slow dance of the night.

"This is really the end isn't it?" Katara sniffed. She had been crying off and on all night, and now was her chance to talk to him.

"Katara, I really messed up. This is all my fault." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No Zuko, it's not your fault." She bit her tongue to keep from crying. It wasn't working to well. She placed her head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." By this time they had both stop dancing and she had started to cry.

Pushing away from him she left the dance room, tears streaming down her face. Zuko clutched his head and was going to chase after her when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"If you love her, you'll let her go. If it's meant to be you'll return to her when the time is right." Iroh said, then continued. "Now is not the time my boy."

"I know Uncle." Zuko replied. "But I've really messed up this time. And I don't think I can fix it."

"Just let her go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**K15: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I haven't been inspired until like three seconds ago. And this drabble isn't going to make any sense.**

**Zuko: And that's not lying either.**

**Me: Other wise I think it would have been out sooner. So enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Since I missed the last episode (Episode 3) that shows I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Title: Running a country.

Author: Kayko15

Words: 595 (Okay it's a long drabble)  
Warning: Babbling

Zuko was going over some documents that he had found while cleaning out his bag. He'd finally become Fire Lord and the war was over. No more smelling like a peasant, traveling with an over grown bison and a boy who was always complaining he was hungry.

"Uncle?" He called out, and then shook his head. He figured that he'd just reread the scroll himself. After all, he didn't remember it throughout his travels; maybe he would if he reread it.

If you're reading this Zuko, then you've become Fire Lord. I came up with this in my spare time. Well Sokka and me anyway. Just remember some of this useless information.

1. The first Avatar was a waterbender named Iroh who had a son named Zuko. And they ruled the world until it was four Nations. (So about 15 years.)

2. Our Nations aren't so different after all. We have one prince in common.

3. You never really lost your honor. You just misplaced it.

4. You've never really had to capture the Avatar.

5. You've always had your father's love. He just never showed it.

6. Things are always better in blue.

7. Your uncle is reading this over your shoulder.

Zuko looked up and looked over and sure enough Iroh was standing over his shoulder. "Uncle, when did you get here?"

"When you were reading number 3." Iroh replied. Zuko's attention was brought back to the parchment, trying to figure out where he was.

9. If you lose hope, then you've lost everything.

10. After talking to Iroh and trying to find where you were. You neglected to realize there was no number eight.

11. You've looked up to see I was right. (It was because Sokka distracted me)

12. Take life easy and be like Momo.

13. When ruling a country remember to always include the peoples opinion.

14. Don't forget about Azula in your meetings. She probably knows more about what your father did than you do. And she's probably reading this over your shoulder.

Zuko looked up and saw his own sister reading it. "Why is this girl always right?"

"Because she knows you well." 'Zula smirked. "I think you better read the last three."

15. Occasionally the Blue Spirit should be on patrol, to make sure there is no rebellion.

16. You've just looked to see if you've missed any more numbers. (Iroh laughed when he saw his nephew double check the numbers. In the end this earned him a glare from his nephew.)

17. Include your advisors on Music Night. They're not as stuck up and stuffy as you thought.

18. Remember that I'm always here for you. You need that for the other Nations.

And number 20…

Zuko stared blankly at the parchment. "Where's number twenty?"

Iroh only smirked and walked towards the balcony. "I can think of some things." He said only pausing to open the doors. "One may have to deal with your country."

"And the other might have to deal with the guards?" Azula suggested, trying to hide a smile.

"Or maybe she wants you to know that she always loves you."

"I doubt…"

"I don't."

"Why?" Zuko wasn't even looking up.

"Read number twenty-one."

21. (Sorry one more.) I'm standing right behind you and just gave you number twenty.

Zuko glanced back and saw the waterbender staring at him. "Well, are you going to stand there? I really don't do long distant relationships. And you need someone without side knowledge to run a country.

"I hate you." Zuko said, pulling her into a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K15: I liked the way this one turned out. But it was a pain in the butt to write. I would have posted this up sooner, but my computer was being stupid. And didn't allow me to post it up the way it should have been.**

**Zuko: Of course.   
Me: Anyway, hope you guys review. Please! And I'll post another two up today. And if you review I'll give Sokka two cookies. Oh and Iroh a box of tea.**

**Zuko: Which he doesn't need!**

**Me: Anyway, until next time. Later. K15**


	20. Chapter 20

**K15: This is an idea that has been sitting in my math notebook for months. I'd have to say since… **

**Zuko: March.**

**Me: I have about a thousand and two more floating around in my head.**

**Zuko: Though you're not getting all of them.**

**Me: Zuko they might.  
Zuko: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been busy. Band, work. Then Band and work some more. I'll try to update sooner. Until the A/N at the end. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Sokka isn't going to my school so I fail to own Avatar. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Title: If you get mine then I get yours.

Author: Kayko15 of course!

Words: 104

Warning: I think they're OOC.

Sokka grasped the side of Appa's saddle. He must have been sick. It didn't help that he had to search with a crazy firebender.

"If he lays a hand on my sister, I'll castrate him." Sokka threatened.

"Now I'm sure Prince Zuko knows how to handle himself."

"If my sister gets pregnant-"

I've lived with Zuko all my life. He wouldn't do such a thing."

"I hope you're right."

The firebender leaned into kiss the water warrior. "Remember I'm always right," then closed the gap between them.

--------------------------------------------

Zuko interlaced his fingers with Katara's. "If he gets my younger sister, I get his." Zuko whispered.

-----------------------------------------------

**K15: I'll tell you how he knew that Sokka was kissing Azula. **

**Zuko: Appa was right in front of us.  
Me: Ahhh the imagination of the mind. How it works. Anyway, Sokka ran out food. Don't forget to review and feed him. Later. K15**


	21. The Pain of war

K15: this one just came to me. After watching Zuko Alone for about the fourth time. And reading a fic. But other than that, enjoy. Later. K15

**Disclaimer: I have a few unanswered questions about Zuko's past therefore I don't own Avatar.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Bah Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it some day, if we don't burn it to the ground first! Ha ha ha. Until then, enjoy these gifts. For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship._

Iroh signed the letter and gave it to one of the guards standing next to him. "Deliver this to the Fire Nation. The Palace to be exact." Iroh commanded the stood up and stepped outside his tent.

"General Iroh!" A soldier yelled. Following him was two more soldiers carrying a stretcher. "Sir we have important news. The city of Bai-Sing-Sei has started to retaliate!"

"Get the front line out there and fight them off. My soldiers should have been more than ready." Iroh commanded.

"Sir, we've already sent out the first group. And the second…" The soldier looked away. "Sir, this isn't about the war. It's about the slaughtering."

"We out number them."

"I know sir, but their army has improved."

"What happened!" Iroh looked around for Luten. "Where's my son?" He demanded.

"Sir, that's what I came to inform you." The other two soldiers brought Luten up to his father. "He's been injured."

Iroh shook his head refusing to believe it. "Take him to the healers. Now that's an order." Iroh barked.

--------------------------

Iroh could be found for the next few hours with his son. Refusing to leave his side. There was nothing they could do. He had taken a fatal wound in his side. He had only a few more hours to live. Luten would be lucky if he made it to the next morning.

"My son, please survive." Iroh pleaded.

"Dad, I'm sorry if I ever disappointed you." Luten whispered.

Iroh took his son's hand into his own. "No, don't ever say that. You've never disappointed me. You've always made me proud." Iroh said.

"Father, please don't give the throne to Uncle Ozai." Luten pleaded. "He doesn't deserve it."

"I know," Iroh whispered. It was horrible that he even talked about his younger brother like that. If Ozai did take the throne, then the war would continue to rage on, and more lives would be taken.

Luten closed his eyes and took one final deep breath before saying, "it was an honor to serve you Dad. And I love you."

Iroh felt his son's hand go cold and his breathing come to a complete stop. Iroh began to panic. If there was one time he panicked, it was before when his wife died giving birth to Luten. He felt his son's pulse and found there to be none.

Iroh gave out a sigh and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you too, my boy." Iroh said, before covering his son up with the white cloth.

He exited the tent and gave one final glance back at his boy. He would have to write another letter to Ursa saying how his son died. Iroh was going to give up the battle, after being away for a year and a half he was tired. So it was time to go home, to where he'd knew that his father would be welcoming him with open arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I don't know why I thought about this fic. It just popped into my head.

**Iroh: A fic all about me! I'm a happy man.**

**Me: Yeah I thought so.**

**Iroh: You'd know what else would make me happy?**

**Me: Tea?**

**Iroh: Exactly! So when you guys review you should give me tea. Because my nephew kidnapped all of mine. And I've got to have my tea.**

**Me: Iroh's got a point. So feed Sokka and give Iroh tea. Until next time. Later. K15**


	22. Chapter 22

K15: So Kidnapped hopefully will be updated soon. But I needed to update something small before work.

Zuko: Plus she just got back from vacation.

Me: Yeah, it was great seeing Chicago. Anyway, so here's a drabble ish. Later. K15

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Avatar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Short

Words: 186

Author: Kayko15

Warning: not really short.

"I'm not short!"

"Are too!" Zuko yelled back.

The water tribe peasant gave the prince a look that said, "You're stupid."

"Short people do great things too!" Came the reply.

"Tall people do better things." The prince retorted.

"Short people always get the taller boys."

Zuko smiled and took a step towards the water warrior. "Are you hinting at something?"

"No, I'm telling the truth."

Zuko leaned down so their foreheads touched. "You're lying."

"So."

He leaned down and their lips touched. It was the perfect moment; the sun setting in the back round, giving the two warriors a perfect moment. But it was quickly ruined by:

"KATARA!"

Both benders broke apart and looked over at Sokka. He was tossing a coconut up and down.

"Uh, I guess he got out of the coconut pile." Zuko shrugged.

"I'll show you a coconut pile." Sokka yelled, throwing a coconut at Zuko; missing the prince's left ear by centimeters.

Zuko stole another kiss from Katara before running off. "You'll think twice before touching Katara again." Sokka yelled, chasing Zuko.

"Short people always get the prince." Katara smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Okay, it's longer than a drabble but hey it works.

Zuko: So.

Me: Hush Zuzu.

Zuko: Quit calling me that!

Me: Anyway, this came for me while I was in Chicago. So if you guys will please review, you'll be feeding Sokka.

Sokka: But I'm not hungry.

Me: Sokka! You ruined my reviewness.

Sokka: Sorry.

Me: Okay if you guys review you'll be saving Sokka's life.

Sokka: Eep.

Me: Until next time. Don't forget to review. Later. K15


	23. Girls are Crazy!

**K15: It's another evil plot to get Katara and Zuko together!**

**Zuko: Oh no.**

**Me: It was good thing I was thinking about Azula.**

**Zuko: How is that good?**

**Me: Just trust me. Anyway, Just for the record Iroh, Zuko, and Ty Lee are traveling with Aang and co. So please read. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: No Zutara, no Zuko with long hair, and no Zhao. All signs point to me not owning Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Girls are Crazy 

Ty Lee and Toph were giggling. Of course that's all they seemed to do any more, well beside from training Aang and flirting with Sokka. But this time they had a different plan. And all they needed was a certain prince to assist with the "game".

"Hey Zuko, come play with us." Ty Lee finally called out to the prince; tired of waiting for him to stop meditating.

"Leave him alone, Ty Lee. He ignores everyone." Sokka yelled back. He then continued to try to light the fire. A flame burst up causing Sokka to fall backwards. "Bastard." Sokka growled.

"Please Zuko?" Toph pressed on. "It's more of a training exercise more than anything else."

Zuko finally opened an eye and glared at the female earthbender. "I don't do training, I need to meditate."

"Oh, I see. The prince is chicken!" Toph then began to make chicken sounds and started to act like a chicken.

"Fine, but that better be the only thing it is." Zuko grumbled.

Toph smiled, her plan was falling slowly into place. Now she needed one more part. "Sugar Queen, put down your sewing and get over here."

Sokka looked over to the benders again. "Leave her alone Toph. She likes to do that. All girls do that. It's what she does best."

Katara glared at Sokka, but as usual let the comment slide. She looked over at Toph then back at her sewing. "I'm busy, somebody has to sew Sokka's pants."

"Put them down."

"No," Katara sternly stated.

Toph stomped her foot and earth bended the waterbender over to the group. "So glad you can join us." Toph smirked. "Okay, here's the training exercise. Ty Lee will place an apple on Kat's head, if you knock it off without injuring Katara then you're one with your element."

Ty Lee let out a short giggle before placing the apple on top of Katara's head. She turned and skipped away saying, "don't move, other wise Toph might miss."

"Thanks for the warning." Katara grumbled, slightly moving her left foot.

Toph blinked before extending out her arms and shifting her weight, so both feet held equal weight. Then she turned her hands so her palms were facing up and open. Then Toph crossed her right wrist over her left, pulled her left arm back and pushed her right hand forward.

"Uh Toph," Katara tried to get the attention of the young Earthbending master.

"Toph, that rock is too big, you'll kill the peasant." Zuko stated.

Toph paid no attention to either of the benders. She flipped her left palm over, and lowered her right hand slightly. Zuko looked around nervously; Ty Lee was practicing something stupid, Aang was practicing firebending with Iroh, and Sokka was teasing Momo. He sighed and dived towards Katara, tackling her to the ground and into the river. He did it just in time as he felt the rock hit the ground.

"Told you it would work," Ty Lee giggled, looking up what she was doing. "Azula did the same thing with him and Mai."

Zuko stood up suddenly (blushing because of what just happened) and stormed off passed Toph and Ty Lee (who were now in a fit of laughter at Zuko's predicament.), as well as Iroh and Aang (who were confused beyond all reason.).

"Why are you all wet, Zuko?" Aang questioned.

"GIRLS ARE CRAZY!" Zuko scowled. This caused his uncle to chuckle, as Zuko still continued to storm off into the forest.

"Ursa, his mother, wrote me (after my son died) and told me that similar incident happened to him." Iroh quickly explained to the young Avatar who was more confused now than ever.

Aang nodded, turned around, and glanced at Katara (who was equally wet, if not more.). She had her arms wrapped around herself, and she was rocking from side to side, almost like she was keeping herself from crying. On her face was a blush that was as red as Zuko's old uniform.

"I guess he's right," Aang agreed, before going back to his firebending lesson. "Girls are crazy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Would you believe that this is supposed to be a drabble? 

Zuko: was

Me: Yeah.

Sokka: So what happened in the river exactly Zuko, Kayko?

Me: Uh.

Zuko: Well, that's a story for another day.

Me: Or a perfect drabble.

Zuko: Or that.

Me: anyway, if you review I'll update Fearing the Storm (I'm actually almost done with it.). Oh and you'll be giving Sokka a cookie.

Sokka: I like cookies!

Me: See Sokka wants a cookie. Anyway, please do yourself a favor and review. It's not asking much.

Zuko: Yes it is.

Me: Shut up Zuzu. Anyway, I'll update soon. Later. K15


	24. Chapter 24

K15: Hey guys, what's up? I'm posting up the other half, part, thingy I told you about.

**Zuko: About time.**

**Me: Be nice Zuzu.**

**Zuko: Whatever. **

**Me; And I came up with a idea after this. Though, it's kinda weird.**

**Zuko: A lotta weird.  
Me: Shush. Anyway, please read. I worked oh so hard on this. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer; Nope, don't own it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Girls are still crazy!**

**Words: 100**

**Author: Kayko15**

**Warning: None.**

Katara couldn't react. How could Toph even use a bolder to knock an apple off her head? She looked up and saw Zuko running towards. The next thing the waterbender knew was she was in the water.

Looking up, Katara saw that Zuko was above her. Their bodies pressed close together and their lips touching. Katara felt a blush rise to her face as Zuko opened his eyes. They quickly scrambled away from each other and the waterbender couldn't help but think, as the prince walked away ("Girls are crazy!") how nice it was to be that close to Zuko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: That turned out nicely.

**Zuko: So.**

**Me: Don't mind him he's just mad at Sokka, **

**Zuko: I am not!**

**Me: Yes you are. Anyway, thanks for bearing with me.**

**Zuko: It was a good drabble.**

**Me: Whatever. Watch how many reviews I get for it though. And you all should go read Fearing the Storm. I'm writing the second chapter. I'll have to give you a little preview as a drabble. It will be funny. Hopefully. **

**Zuko: -shakes head-**

**Sokka: I want a cake.**

**Me: Keep with cookies, and I'll make you a cake later.**

**Sokka; How about cupcakes? **

**Me: Sure whatever ask 'em.**

**Sokka: Can I have cupcakes now? When you guys review?**

**Zuko: Sweets are bad. **

**Sokka: Please? So if you guys reviews you should drop me off cupcakes. But you should review, cupcakes or no. Kayko needs 'em. Anyway. Later. Sokka, Zuko, and K15**


	25. Chapter 25

K15: Kay guys these next ones I've had written forever and a day and half. Actually before I went to Chicago. Like months before.

**Zuko: Yes she did.**

**Me: Yup. Anyway, so here's one.**

**Disclaimer: All new Avatar this Friday! Will there be Zutara? Will Sokka kiss Ty Lee? No! That means I don't own Avatar. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Title; seeing is believing.

Words: 46

Author: The one and only Kayko15!

Warning: Zuko pain

Zuko would do absolutely nothing to stop her. That's what made Katara so mad. He could stop Suki, Yue, Song, Mai, Ty Lee, and even sometimes Katara. But he couldn't stop a blind tweleve year old. Maybe that's why Katara froze him to a tree; naked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I told you it was a drabble! Yeah me! 

**Zuko: Oh brother.  
Me: Personally I liked this idea.**

**Zuko: Sure you did.**

**Me: Anyway, I'm going update again. But please review. Even if it's a _My poor Zuko!_**

Zuko: Yes! Feel sorry for me! 

**Me: Anyway, until next time. Later. K15**


	26. Chapter 26

K15: Here's another one. It was written shortly after Toph came into play.  
Zuko: Yes! And now I shall have Katara all to myself.

**Me: Anyway, enjoy! Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Zuko hasn't captured the Avatar yet. So that means I don't own Avatar. Other wise he'd be on his way home and madly in love with Katara. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Treading on thin ice**

**Words: 50**

**Warning: Sokka pain! **

**A/N: Sorry about this. But I can't resist Sokka pain.**

Sokka knew he was treading on thin ice. Toph was Aang's girl, just like Katara was Prince Zuko's girl. So kissing Toph was the biggest mistake ever. It took the prick, Katara, Toph, Momo, Iroh _and _Appa to calm Aang down. And Sokka still ended up with a broken leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: I'm getting good at this. **

**Zuko: Yeah you are.**

**Me: Anyway.**

**Sokka: I want a cookie! **

**Me: Whatever happened to wanting to cupcakes?**

**Sokka: I want a cookie! **

**Me: Oh. Anyway, please review. And you'll get a third one. **

**Zuko: They're going to get a third one anyway.**

**Me: I know. Anyway. Later. K15**


	27. Chapter 27

K15: This idea came to me by DJ! 

**Zuko: What idea? And by DJ? That's not a good thing. **

**Me: Yup. You guys have to read it. Please? Anyway. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? The next Avatar isn't until September. That means I don't own Avatar. Because there would be no Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3, it would be the next Avatar episode.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Chicken Suit**

**Words: 188**

**Author: Me, but it was Dragon Jadefire who reminded me of it.**

**Warning: Um… none?**

They were looking for something in their father's room. Even though their mother and father had told them both a million times not to go into there. But they couldn't help it. Especially when looking through their father's closet.

"Look at this Kozu!" A girl with bright golden eyes screeched, gaining her twin's attention.

Kozu let out a high pitch giggle. He grabbed it and ran out of the room to his father's meeting room. He didn't care if his father was in an important meeting and neither did Kia who was right at his heels.

"Daddy!" Kia screeched.

Zuko looked down at his twins and raised an eyebrow. Then back at the men in the old war room. "Excuse me for a second men." He directed his attention to his children.

Kia and Kozu both held up the old and forgotten chicken suit. A few of the men around the table started to chuckle, including Katara who was right next to the Fire Lord.

"Daddy?" Kia questioned.

Kozu blurted out the question that they were both thinking. "Why do you have a chicken suit in your closet?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I bet you all forgot about the chicken suit! 

Zuko: I didn't.

Me: I'm glad.

Sokka; I'm still having nightmares.

**Me: Anyway, thanks for bearing with me. Please review for me? Please! I'm asking you nicely! Please? Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Later. K15**


	28. Chapter 28

K15: Okay guys, these next two chapters are actually forgotten fics of mine that I started and didn't finish.

**Zuko: Scary isn't it?**

**Me: This one is my first ever Avatar fic written. And I mean when I first was watching the show. I think this one came to mind when I saw the preview for "Jet". So that shows you how old this fic is.**

**Zuko: Did she mention it was also was rejected?**

**Me: Yeah. I mean c'mon it's not even finished. I didn't even finish the first chapter.**

**Zuko: Yup.**

**Me: Anyway, enough of me babbling. Tell me Whatcha think. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What brought us together is what tore us apart.

Chapter 1 Rain is what brought us together.

Katara watched the rain falling outside the windows. It was dark so that meant the spring storm would last for a few days maybe even a couple of weeks. Aang was back south training with a couple of Earth benders. So that left Sokka, Momo, and Katara alone in a cabin, in the middle of the forest. It turned out that Sokka was a pretty good cook when it came down to it. Katara was of keeping track of everything and cleaning the cabin.

"Katara, you know he won't come back today." Sokka said tapping the young water bender on the shoulder.

Katara nodded; for once her brother wasn't being such a jerk. There was a knock at the door causing them both to jump slightly. Sokka shrugged and walked over to the door. Opening it he found two wet fire benders looking at him.

"We need a place to stay." Iroh bowed. "We brought tea." He held up a box with tea bags in it.

Katara got up from her spot and walked over to the door. "Please come in." She said as the young prince and his uncle walked past.

"Katara, what are you crazy?" Sokka asked pulling his sister to the side. "They're fire benders!"

"Look just let them stay." Katara smiled. "If they don't know where Aang is they can't find him."

Sokka folded his arms. "Whatever."

Zuko looked around and took a place at the window, Katara's place to be exact. Shrugging it off she went to the opposite side of the window seat and pushed the young fire bender's feet off.

"So thinking about ways to capture Aang?" Katara asked causally.

Zuko looked over to her and sat up. "Maybe what's it to ya?"

"Dunno, maybe its got something to do with the fact you have my mother's necklace." She shrugged changing the subject all together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I told you it was an early attempt at Zutara.

**Zuko: Note how I still have Katara's necklace.**

**Me: Sadly this is all I have on this right now, (I lost the notebook it was in) **

**Zuko: Good thing too.**

**Me: Is not.**

**Zuko: Anyway.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Feed back would be nice. I'll post up another attempt at a Zutara next too. **

**Zuko: Of course.**

**Me: Please review. Later. K15**


	29. Chapter 29

**K15: Okay here's my next attempt at writing a weird Zutara. It actually came from a fic I had read. I don't know how well it was going to turn out. Anyway no Zuko to bore you this time. Enjoy the reading. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting this! I think you get the hint. But I'll remind you just incase. I don't own Avatar.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dark water

Chapter 1

Summary: Taking a bump to the head after being kidnapped by Admiral Zhao; Katara forgets almost everything. And Zhao fills in a big brother.

It had been three months since they were traveling around the world with Aang. They had finally got Zuko to join their team. Of course Sokka wasn't happy at all about this. Things started to turn to for the worst when Zuko joined. Well at least it did in Sokka's world. His sister no longer argued with him or even noticed him use the tarp for a blanket. She was too worried about Zuko and his well being. Of course then again Katara was going out with the banished prince.

Aang looked back at Katara who was asleep in Zuko's arms. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Shaking off the feeling he directed Appa back to the Earth Kingdom to master Earth bending now that he had completed his water bending aspect of his Avatar stage.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka whined.

"Well maybe if you didn't knock all the food into the river last night you wouldn't have that problem would you?" Zuko snapped.

Of course it was their usually argument . Sokka had accidentally tripped over Zuko's armor and knocked their little remaining food into the water.

Things were good until Appa flung forward causing Katara to fall off and into the water below.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K15: I guess you can call that a cliffy! –Starts laughing- not funny sorry. Anyway I won't bore you with an A/N. since most of you guys don't read it anyway. Please review. Later. K15**


	30. Chapter 30

K15: Okay guys I'm alive and well. Though just sorta struggling along with school. It's been a while since I've really written anything long chapter wise. And I've sorta picked up writing one sentences. Though I have been watching Avatar.  
Zuko: So never fear.

**Me: Yeah, if you guys just keep telling me to update it will eventually happen. Thanks. Enjoy the fic. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: If I own Avatar, then… umm… well I'd be rich.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, this Jin girl. Who is she?" Katara questioned.

"Huh? No one?" Zuko replied.

"Did you love her?"

"No one" He insisted.

"Are you madly crazy in love with her?" Katara persisted.

Just then Jin choose that precise moment to pass by. "Hi Li."

Zuko turned his head, waved and replied, in a love struck type of voice. "Hi Jin.

Katara released a growl as the girl walked away swinging her hips from side to side.

"Prince Zuko!" Katara scolded grabbing his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, Katara I'm sorry. I love you…. Ow ow ow. Let go please!" Zuko screamed as he was dragged down the streets of Ba Sing Se.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

K15: Okay guys, when this was first written, I hadn't seen the episode with Jin. My brother, had only told me that Jin kissed Zuko, and that was about it.

**Zuko: She freaked.**

**Me: Yup. Anyway, this is part one of like three of a mini drabble set I'm writing. So I'll update soon. Later. K15**


	31. Thank you Katara

**K15: Hey guys. Right now I'm at school, being bored outta my skull. And this computer hates me.**

**Zuko: Tell them the good news!**

**Me: Oh yes, good news and bad news. Good news is I quit my job over at BK. Which means I can update more.**

**Zuko: bad news…**

**Me: My stupid computer isn't allowing me to access any of my fics so it's being stupid. **

**Zuko: Really stupid.  
Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this drabble until next time. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Simple as that.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zuko grasped my hand tighter. He refused to let me fall. Not that I wanted to fall mind you. It was actually the last thing I wanted to do.

"I won't leave you." Zuko squeezed my hand tighter. "I love you."

"We've been through so much together during the past few months. The fight in Ba Sing- Se, convincing Aang and Sokka that him and his uncle were a good addition to our team. And even convincing Zuko that there is more to life than regaining something that wasn't even lost. I still can remember the first time meeting the exiled prince after we reached the Earth Kingdom Capital.

------

"Katara, relax, it's just a little tea. I heard the tea in this place is the best in town." Toph said, dragging me across the city. "I could use some good tea too, no offense."

There was a long line of people, it seemed to go down the street and up another. "Toph, maybe we can come back…"

Nonsense! C'mon Sugar Queen, live a little. Excuse me!" Toph yelled, "I'm Toph Bei Fong. Let me through. My father is funding this tea shop and wants to know the taste of the tea!"

"Sorry," the crowd muttered, parting so Toph and I were able to make it to the front.

I soon came face to face with a giant golden dragon painted holding a sign reading: The Golden Dragon.

"Welcome to the Golden Dragon. How many are dining this afternoon?" I looked up and saw the familiar scar of a certain prince. Though this time, instead of having short hair, it was surrounded by a mess of black hair.

"Two please." Toph answered cheerfully.

"Follow me."

I felt a blush cross my face. How could I have fallen for the prince so easily? It must have been because I was desperate for attention from an older boy.

After we were seated and he took our orders Toph asked, "So, he's cute isn't he? It's Sparky though, and don't worry, he thinks you're cute as well."

"Toph don't lie." I muttered, silently thanking Zuko for the tea.

"I'm not, I can feel his heartbeat remember? He sees you and his heartbeat goes up a bit as well his body temperature." She continued, drinking her Jasmine tea.

"Shut up Toph," I growled.

"No I'm serious."

After that comment, and returning to our little house, I began to revisit the tea shop every day. Just to order a different tea, and get a closer look at Zuko, to see if Toph really was lying. But I wasn't the only one. As I soon found out, there was this girl, Jin, and she was there every day. We slowly became good friends, and I found out that the reason why she was here was because…

"When I showed him the lights, I kissed him. And he kissed me back. Though he ran off leaving me wanting him more and more." Jin explained.

I didn't like this girl. Not one bit, even though we started to like each other at first. I really hadn't allowed myself to let her know I was best friends with the Avatar, or that I was from the South Pole, but what I did tell her was that I was a master waterbender, looking for someone to teach. Which in all reality I was, but only after the war.

"So, Katara is it? What brought you to Li? I mean I see you sitting here every day."

_Li,_ I thought to myself. I then looked up and smiled. "Oh it must have been his good looks, and the scar. So mysterious." I lied through my teeth. It wasn't only that, it was my own curiosity that lead me to him. I was curious about his past, his present, and what he thought of his future.

"Oh that's it? Hm, oh well. That's alright too I suppose." Jin shrugged. I smiled as I sipped my Ginseng tea.

----------

I would study Jin's patterns every day, as if to out smart her and get a chance to talk to Zuko alone. And it was a day when she wouldn't come until later that evening. Even though the shop was open at the crack of dawn, (for the old people who loved their tea) I wouldn't get up until an hour later, just to beat the younger citizens.

That day I was first in line.

"Good morning Miss." It was Zuko's uncle who greeted me this time. "I've seen you come here every day. And I can imagine it's not for my tea."

What a smart old man. He had wisdom beyond his years. Almost like Aang, though not quite. I smiled as I answered him, "I'm trying to convince my brother and friend that this place isn't evil. Or ran by the Dai Li or anything."

The old man let out a laugh, it was good to see that he was up and running about. Especially since the last time I saw him was when Azula attacked him.

"My dear, it's a very good thing you're not a doubter." He said, smiling. "Go ahead and sit anywhere you want. My nephew will be out shortly."

I picked a table close to a window. I loved the view that this place gave. It over looked the plains, separating the two walls. I loved it.

"What kind of tea would like today miss?" Zuko questioned me, looking at me, his gold eyes shining. He loved early mornings; I was able to tell right away.

"I think I will go with the green tea today." I stated, desperately wanting to call him by his birth name.

He nodded and walked to the back. I'm sure his uncle would make the tea, and then Zuko would serve it. I noticed that people began to crowd in, and as soon as there was more customers I became nervous. I was supposed to talk to Zuko alone. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon_. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow_, I though to myself.

I noticed that Zuko was very hard worker. And the more and more customers walked in the fast he walked, and delivered the tea. Yet something seemed strange, I had still yet to get my tea.

They closed for about a half an hour at lunch. The people were kicked out of the building while Zuko chose to stay in and enjoy his lunch. Though what seemed strange, they didn't force me out.

"My dear how is the Avatar?" His uncle questioned me, placing three bowls of soup out on the table.

"How did you know?"

"My nephew noticed that it was you coming in every day."

"Oh." I was silent, as Zuko joined us placing the cups of tea down.

"Did you make this Prince Zuko?"

"Yes Uncle Iroh, I did."

Iroh smiled and watch Zuko travel back towards the kitchen. He winked at me when he through his tea out the window. "Don't tell my nephew, but he's not the best tea maker in the world. I suggest you don't drink that."

I dumped in a nearby plant, feeling on slightly guilty for turning him away. Zuko joined us with a fresh pot of tea. He sat down and refused to touch his chopsticks.

"I heated up the tea that Uncle made earlier. I'm sure you like his tea. You keep coming back every day." Zuko muttered, placing his hands in his lap.

"There's other reasons why I come back Zuko." I answered quietly.

Iroh smiled and picked up his bowl and chopsticks. "I see you two need time alone, I'll leave you two to catch up on old times."

"Why are you here?"

"I came for tea. It's kinda hard to find you're worse enemy there serving your cup of tea."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. And I finally touched my chopsticks, moving the noodles around in my bowl. It felt odd sharing a meal with the man who tried to kill your best friend. But I guess, sometimes things change for the better.

"I like what you did with your hair." I blurted out. A blush rose to my cheeks, I couldn't believe I just said that. I did not just say that.

"Thanks, so if you're not here for my uncle's tea, then why are you?" He questioned.

"You." I muttered.

"Oh."

I looked away from him, and blushing a deeper red. "So, what it's like traveling with the Avatar?" He questioned.

"Not bad, we have Toph now, the blind girl, and it's nice. And Appa's back, so life is good." It was only small talk not much. But it was better than arguing. At least that's what I think.

Our topic conversation seemed to run dry. And it was obvious; there was this silence where you could cut a knife through it. I looked up towards him, and then took a bite of my noodles.

"These are good. My compliments to the chief." I said, as Zuko began to finally eat. How sweet, he was waiting for me to make the first move.

"The chief, says you're welcome."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Only sometimes. I can't make tea if my life depended on it." He smiled. A true smile nonetheless.

"Well, I've gotta get going. Thank you for the tea and noodles, they were delicious." I said, bowing.

"Hey, you should come back tomorrow." Zuko rushed the words out of his mouth. "I really enjoyed your company."

"Thanks, I'd like to." I said, bowing before leaving.

After that I returned every day. And I mean every day. And Zuko and I became really good friends. I found out about his past, his scar, even his fears, hopes, and dreams. In return, he found out stuff about me as well. It was like he never had a friend in his entire life.

"Jin?"

"What about her?"

"Did you like her?"

"No, I told her it was complicated because I like someone else. And have for a while." Zuko explained. "And no, you nosey little peasant, you cannot know."

I laughed. It had been a while since he called me peasant. I kissed him on the cheek and muttered, "thank you for returning my necklace." It was long overdue. I know Aang was only kidding when he said that Zuko wanted me to have it back, but hey I had grown to respect the exiled fire prince more and more.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" He questioned me, walking me to the door.

"No, I'm sorry Zuko, but we're going to the Eastern Air Temple. It's Aang's and Sokka's idea." I stated. His smile, turned into a frown and I saw the same boy I had when I started my journey with Aang. "But don't worry, we'll be back I promise." I added in.

Then Zuko did something I'd never expect him to do. He gave me a hug. A real genuine hug. It felt weird at first, but then I returned the embrace. "Thank you Katara, thank you so much." He whispered into my hair.

----

Yup that's how we met, and we slowly became better and better friends. I felt my small hand slipping. I prayed to every god that would listen to not allow me to fall. Wait he said he loved me?

"Katara, I will die without you." Zuko said, using his other hand to grab my arm. "You showed me the real me. And not what my father made me believe." Zuko said, tugging on my arm harder.

"Zuko, I love you too." I said, pulling myself up towards him. He finally pulled me up into his arms, and gave me a hug, much like the first one I had received.

"Thank you Katara, thank you so much." He whispered into my hair, as I clinged to him for dear life. I didn't want to let go of him again. I felt something wet drop onto my head. He was crying. It seemed that every time he hugged me I'd get something different from him.

"It's alright Zuko. I'll always be here, I promise." I whispered into his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So guys what did you think? I guess it's not a drabble. After all it is six pages. –shrugs- oh well. Anyway, this isn't part of my three some I was talking about earlier. That's actually saved onto my computer at home. **

**Zuko: It's alright though we love Kayko anyway.**

**Me: Yup, and this took me all class hour to write. So I'll try to update this soon, but it might be next Tuesday because we have class every other week. Anyway, remember watch Avatar tonight. It's all new. At least it better be. So until next time. Later. K15**

**Sokka: I'm hungry! Can I have a cookie? If you review Kayko will give me cookies.**

**Toph: Stop complaining Snoozles. **

**Sokka; I'm not. This is how I eat.**

**Toph: What a shame.**

**Sokka: It is not!**


	32. Chapter 32

**K15: Hey guys I already told you my good news so life is good I guess.**

**Zuko: Oh brother.  
Me; Plus I did see that new Avatar so life is even better! I smell Zutara! **

**Zuko: Oh brother.  
Me: Anyway, so enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, then it would have been Zutara a long long time ago.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"JET!" Katara screamed, shottoing up. She looked around the darken campsite. Her brother and Iroh were snoring, and Aang and Toph were sound asleep. And Zuko-

"I didn't mean to bother you." Katara whispered, staring into his gold eyes.

"I was already awake so it doesn't matter." Zuko coldly replied.

Katara nodded her heaed and walked towards the edge of the cliff. She stared out to the ocean and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. Even though Jet was a horrible person it still was his way of showing love. And Katara missed him so much.

"Who's Jet?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Why is it any of your concern?" Katara snapped.

"Because, you've been crying out for him for the past two days. Waking me up in the process." Zuko growled.

"Fine," She huffed. Another sigh escaped her lips. "He was my boyfriend and the Dai Li killed him."

"Katara," he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

"I don't need nor want your pity." Katara growled.

"Right."

Zuko looked up to the sky. He was glad that they were able to see the sky still. _The Fire Nation could have the whole world_ as long as they left me a hill with a house and the sky. I'd be the most happiest boy in the world."

"Really? In the South Pole you're able to see the stars for miles. If you don't mind freezing."

"You actually weren't supposed to hear that." Zuko muttered, blushing.

"Well, it's kinda sweet."

They looked away from each other as if they had nothing more to say. She leaned back and looked at the night sky, studying the stars.

"It's kinda cold," Katara said, scooting closer to Zuko.

"Surprising though." Zuko said, moving Katara across the ground closer to him. "Especially since we're in the Fire Nation."

Katara leaned into him for the warmth. "I miss him."

"I'm able to tell, you cry for him every night." Zuko put his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about him?"

"No really. I miss Jet too much." She sniffed.

"Well, when you cry—never mind."

"It upsets you doesn't it?"

"Very much."

Katara turned away. "I'm sorry."

"Zuko lifted her chin, "You don't have to be. Whether or not you're willing to believe it, I worry about you."

"Please don't lie."

Zuko brought his face closer to hers. "Katara, I don't lie. I just bend the truth. But never to a girl. It's against my honor." And then he placed his lips on hers.

The best moment of these two young lives was ruined by a scream from a boy who just woke up to use the bathroom.

"KATARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: And Sokka just has to ruin it all doesn't he? Oh well I thought I'd add some humor into it. It got me through my American Gov class when I wrote it.**

**Zuko: All her best work is done in that class.**

**Me: Actually no work is done in that class. I don't see why my grade is still so low. –sighs- I'm passing the tests. Oh well. Until next time. Later. K15**


	33. Chapter 33 Part two to chapter 30

K15: Hey guys. My computer is being stupid.. Okay my computer was being weird. It wouldn't let me see any of my fics. So this is the second part to chapter whatever. Where Katara pulled Zuko away after saying hi to Jin. .actually it is weird. So I have to update while I'm at school.

**Zuko: So yeah. **

**Me: Anyway, again this is part two to my mini series. I love it. So please leave me a review. And I'll actually start work on my next one. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Well I just don't. It shows by my writing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

It was a clear night. Zuko couldn't help but stare at the moon. He remembered Katara telling him how the moon was still around because of her best friend. It only made him realize how much great his nation was a threat to everyone.

"Whatcha thinking?" Katara question plopping down next to him.

Zuko pretended not to hear her. He just kept staring at the moon. He kept wondering how a beautiful thing belonged to the Water Tribes.

"You know the moon is supposed to be a the power of all waterbenders." Katara stated, scooting closer to him.

"It's beautiful." Zuko breathed. "Never in my life have I seen anything so beautiful." Now he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Really?" Katara questioned.

"If I had a clear view of the moon every night, then I'd give up being the fire prince." Zuko continued on.

"Oh really?" Katara asked. "You'd give up everything for the moon, but not for me?"

"Yes…. ow, ow, ow." Zuko hollowed. "Not the ear again. Katara, baby I'm sorry."

"That's what they all say. I know Yue's a whole lot prettier than me, but that doesn't give you a reason to say such things in front of me.

"No… ow… ow… ow. Katara let go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Here you guys go again. Here's the second part of my three part mini series. I think it might be more though. I like it.

**Zuko: I'm not, that's the second time she's grabbed my ear.**

**Me: Yeah so? Anyway, please review. Later. K15**


	34. Zuko's redemption

**K15: Hey guys. So I'm trying something out.**

**Zuko: Trying! She still doesn't support it.**

**Me: And trust me you'll be surprised with the ending. I hope. This way I don't ruin it. I'll have Momo entertain you.  
Momo??????**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy the fic. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: You all saw the season finale right? Well, Katara would have kissed Zuko before leaving with the Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aang paced nervously around their little campsite. It was exactly a week since they fled Ba Sing Se. And the young Avatar was worried about something. Something that he wouldn't dare tell anyone.

Toph was able to sense it. "Would you stop pacing? It's starting to make me nervous." She demanded.

"I have less than four months before Sozin's comet arrives. And I don't have any hope of getting a Firebending teacher." Aang whined. "Especially with Iroh gone."

"Be thankful you're alive Aang." Sokka pointed out. "Because if Katara didn't use that water on you… well I rather not think about it."

"Where is Katara?"

"Waterbending I think," Sokka replied.

Aang nodded and excused himself to talk to Katara. As he was told she was practicing her waterbending by river. He watched as she went through stance after stance, trying to perfect each one.

"Uh Katara?"

Katara spun around and dropped the water. "Aang, I didn't hear you."

"I came to thank you for healing me." Aang turned and blushed.

"No problems, that's what friends do."

"Well, there's something else. I had to give you up in order to well, access my Avatar State." Aang continued on.

"What do you mean?" She took a couple of steps closer to him.

"Well, I was just saying that I lov…"

Katara didn't allow Aang to finish because she had forcefully kissed him. When they pulled apart, the same blushed was mirrored on their faces.

"Wow."

Katara turned away and mumbled. "I shouldn't have done that. I've wanted to forever, but I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Aang, you know how for the past week I've been distant. Worrying about you and trying to find you a firebender."

Aang nodded his head for Katara to continue. "Well, I came across one… two actually that are willing to help. And I've been giving them information on where we are."

"Who are they?"

"Azula and Zuko. Iroh said he was going to cover for the two if Ozai ever found out and join us later. But I had to get you, Sokka, and Toph used to the idea."

"You're the reason why they've been attacking us!" Aang yelled, causing Sokka and Toph to come running. "You've put us all in danger just to find me a firebender? What if they turn their backs on us?"

"Aang, would you calm down and listen."

"No, you listen Katara. If they join our side, when I defeat Fire Lord Ozai I want nothing more to do with you!" Aang continued to scold. "I thought I loved you, but you put everyone in danger."

"I'm doing this for you Aang."

Sokka watched his sister and the young Avatar argue back and forth. Finally it was his turn to intervene. "Okay, guys, lets have a group meeting about this. We can discuss it over rationally. And everyone can share their opinion."

"No, I see when Aang doesn't want help. And I try to do one nice thing to make our group just a little bigger, and I get yelled at for it." Katara growled. "I can see when I'm not wanted. I'm outta here." And with that she stormed off across the river.

Sokka looked at Aang and sighed. "You better go find her."

"I guess you're right."

Toph looked away. She always knew that Aang felt strongly for Katara. But she didn't know how strongly. "Sokka, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Toph, what's on you're mind."

"Well, there's this boy. And he's well, in love with someone else." Toph began to explain.

-----

"Shush, it's okay Katara." Zuko tried to calm the young waterbender down.

Azula took her from her brother's arms. "You've got a gift Katara, and you must embrace that gift. You have inside information on the Avatar. You can help put an end to this war."

"Really?" Katara sniffed.

"Yes, and with our help, you'll become stronger and more powerful. Right Girls?" Azula turned to Mai and Ty Lee.

"Right Azula." Ty Lee added in.

Zuko smiled at his sister. For once she was being nice to the girl he had fallen in love with. "Azula, I think we should take her back with us. That way we can start her training right away."

"Only if she wants to join us Brother, I leave the decision up to her like I did you." Azula said, walking away. "Lets go. We'll be waiting for you Katara."

---------

Figuring it flying would be faster Aang flew over the land yelling Katara's name. He was truly sorry that he had yelled at her. And figuring there was nothing he could do, he landed. Right by Zuko's and Azula's camp.

"I wish to join you Princess Azula." Katara said, bowing.

A smirk crossed the princess' face. "Good,"

Zuko yelped for joy and picked Katara up and spun her around. "That's great news Katara."

"Goody, now we have someone else to our team Azula!" Ty Lee squealed.

Azula crossed her arms while smiling. "Ty Lee, Mai, why don't you get our newest team member out of those ratty cloths and into something a little more appropriate to the team?" Azula waved them off. "I have to talk to with my brother about something."

The two girls lead the young waterbending master off. And immediately Zuko jumped for joy. "Azula, you have no idea what this means to me!"

"I have some idea brother, but this isn't for your gain." Azula looked around and started a small fire in the palm of her hand. "This is for the gain of the war. I'm not lying when I said that she has information about the Avatar. And this information can help us end this war."

"Wow 'Zula's telling the truth. What's next?"

"Shut up and let me explain. Since Father is already upset with me, that I'm having you not exiled any more, he's giving me another chance. One that I must not blow. And if we can get the Avatar through this girl."

"Then, he can end this war when Sozin's comet comes."

"Exactly." Azula answered. She looked behind her. "C'mon, we have stuff to get ready for. A feast for our guest. Then maybe she can tell us something about the little Avatar."

Azula walked into the ship and Zuko lagged a little bit. "Did you get all of that Aang?" He questioned, walking into the ship.

Aang sat there in the bush bewildered. How did Zuko know that he was there? The most important matter was that he needed to get Toph and Sokka. They could help get Katara back to Appa so they could get outta there.

------------

"A toast!" Azula announced later that night. "To our newly found teammate!" Everyone else followed the suit of Azula and raised his or her glass of wine. Though Katara continued to look at the food set before her. 

_I'm not that great. How can they be toasting me? _She questioned herself.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko questioned, leaning over. Katara shook her head no and continued with the huge smile on her face. "Did anyone tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

A blush crossed her face and she pushed the food around with her chopsticks. "Thank you," She mumbled.

"Now, tell me Katara," Azula spoke after everyone had at least taken their first bite. "What is the Avatar planning?"

Zuko slapped his forehead. There was no way that the water girl was going to even tell his sister where the Avatar was located.

"Well, we're waiting." Katara spoke softly.

Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of Katara telling them straight out. Azula's smirk only grew wider and she questioned the girl further. "Waiting for what?"

"For a certain day. It was my brother's idea, while we were in Wan Shi Tong's library, looking for a Fire Nation map. He came across the darkest day in Fire Nation history." Katara swallowed some of her noodles.

"I hope everything is to your liking." The cook said, placing another bowl of noodles in front of the water peasant. Katara nodded her appreciation and the cook walked off.

"The day of black sun." Zuko mumbled remembering that his uncle told him something about it. "Every firebender loses their power during the solar eclipse."

Azula nodded. "What are you guys planning to do?"

"We don't really know. Sokka's looking for a map still and we're hoping to get together a small army." Katara continued on freely. "But other than that we have no battle plan other than the one that General Hao gave us. But without the Earth King's army there is no hope of actually putting that plan into action."

Zuko swallowed back a laugh. How Azula got Katara to reveal their plan so easily was beyond him. Whenever he tried to get any information about the Avatar out of the girl, she would refuse and be very stubborn about it.

Katara took another bite of her food and gently placed down her chopsticks. "May I please be excused?"

Azula nodded and the girl left the table after pushing her chair in. Everything she did was so polite and gentle. It was surprising that she survived with the Avatar and her brother for so long.

"How did you manage to get all that out of her Azula?" Ty Lee questioned.

"It's a matter of knowing the right people."

"Gee Azula you're so smart." Ty Lee complimented.

Zuko stood up and shrugged off the comment that his sister weird friend had made. "I think I'm going to go check on her."

"Don't worry about the peasant Zuko."

Zuko glared at his younger sister. "Don't tell me what to do Azula." He barked and left the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, finding Katara out where he expected her to be. On the deck.

"Yeah, I mean." She wiped away what he thought to be a tear. "I have everything I've always dreamed of here."

Zuko walked up next to her and leaned on the railing. "Yet you're not happy."

"I miss my family."

"I don't blame you. You've been all over the world in about half a year. I'd miss my family too."

"I wish I never found Aang. Then none of this would have happened." Katara growled raising her arm back to throw her mother's necklace into the river.

Zuko grabbed it and brought it down to his chest. "Now don't say that, if you didn't find the Avatar, then you would have never of left that small little tribe you call the South Pole."

"I don't care."

"You would have never been a great waterbender."

"I don't care."

"You would have never gotten to meet Jet."

"I really don't care."

"You would have never gotten to meet me. And I would have never fallen in love with you." Zuko stated.

Katara's sapphire blue eyes met Zuko's gold ones.

"Tell me you don't care." He whispered.

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't bring herself to say it. "I do care Prince Zuko." The way she said _prince _she said it with honor and respect compared to everyone else who just said as if they had to.

Zuko turned his head to the side so she was able to the scar. The scar she could have healed, but didn't because of Aang.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, touching his scar. "I'm sorry that I couldn't heal that."

"It's alright, I told you that I've come to accept that."

"How is Iroh?"

"I've made sure that he's well taken care of. Azula refuses to do anything with him." Zuko smiled, trying to make Katara feel better. "I've been talking to the Blue Spirit."

Katara perked up at hearing her rescuer's name. "Really? Did he say anything about me?"

Zuko laughed. "Yea, he said that he misses seeing your blue eyes."

"I didn't know he noticed my blue eyes. Whenever I saw him it was in the dark." Katara began to blush a light shade of pink.

"He also said that when you touched his mask that it made his heart race." He leaned closer. "He told me to tell you that he loves you."

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"The blue spirit is you isn't?"

Zuko turned away, remembering at Lake Laogai that his uncle found out that he was the blue spirit. "Yes Katara, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence as she looked out towards the ocean. Zuko studied her from behind and waited for her to break the silence. But it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

"I'm going in for the night. I have to talk to Azula about where we are going over the next few days." Zuko said turning. "You're welcome to come." Katara showed no sign that she was even listening to him. "Or you can sit here and do nothing." He turned to leave, only glancing one more time over his shoulder to see if Katara was still standing there. When he turned back in front of her she was standing right there.

Katara stood on her tip toes and gently placed her lips on Zuko's. For a moment Zuko stood there shocked at the action, but then returned the kiss. When they pulled apart Zuko was hit with a gust of wind. And was sent flying into the door.

"Get away from her."

Katara spun around and saw a very angry Aang standing on the railing. "Leave him alone Aang."

"I will not."

Zuko stood up and took a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Can you take me now that your precious sister isn't here?"

"I can and I will." He growled, launching the first attack.

It was easily blocked back Aang spinning around and launching it back towards him. The Fire Prince jumped over the attack and smirked, pulling out two flame whips. He loved this technique. Something he had stolen from Katara.

"Aang you don't know what you're doing!" Katara shouted. "Leave Zuko alone!"

"He stole you away from me Katara. I will not have that happen."

Katara stomped her foot on the hard metal of the ship as the two continued to fight. She then turned and walked in. She was not going to have Zuko hurt and/or killed. It was time she interfered.

Zuko jumped over one of Aang's air attacks and when he landed spun around launching a wave of fire, which was only blocked by another one of Aang's airbending moves. He ran towards Aang as fast as he could with his arm coming down for another attack.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Katara yelled.

Both boys stood with their elements in mid air, missing each other by a just a small amount. "Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko questioned.

Katara raised her arms so a big wave hovered over the ship. Azula stood right behind her coaxing Katara that everything she was doing was for the good of the world. "Aang put down your staff." Katara commanded.

"I'm here…"

"I said put down your staff!" Katara growled. Aang listened to her and stepped away from it, just for extra precaution. "Good, now I want to see your hands at all time Avatar."

_This was definitely not like the Katara he had traveled with for so long. Azula must have done something to change her. _Aang quickly thought.

"Katara, just listen to me."

Azula jumped down and cuffed Aang's hands together. She had already caught the blind earthbender and the oaf lurking around the ship. And the Avatar, made the whole line perfect. "Helmsman set a course for home." She hollered. "We've got what we wanted." And she led the twelve years old boy into down into the holding cells.

Katara allowed the water to fall back into the river with ease and she jumped down from her spot, allowing Zuko to catch her. She than began to sob in his arms.

"It's alright Katara, it's for the best."

"I betrayed Aang, I don't deserve to be…" Zuko kissed her moist lips and pulled away looking at her sternly.

"Don't worry Katara; don't worry about him any more. He's just going to be reborn anyway."

"How can you say that!" Katara yelled.

"Very easily. Trust me about something, if there's one thing I've learned it's not to give up hope." Zuko stated, lifting her chin up. "If I gave up hope I would have never found you."

Katara smiled and nodded.

"Now, how would you like to help the Blue Spirit?"

-------------

It was the dead of the night, and Aang had given up all hope. There was nothing that he could do any more. He sighed and looked over at Toph, Iroh, and Sokka. All three of them were just as depressed as he was, if not more.

"Twinkle Toes, can't you blast us out of here?" Toph questioned, looking up.

"No, I can't. There's nothing more I can do, we've lost Toph." Aang answered.

"Hush up down there!" Some random fire nation guy yelled. Sokka rolled his eyes and wish he had the boomerang that his father gave him. That way he could get them out.

Sokka smiled as he heard an _oof _sound. "What's going on? I think we're under attack. You should go check." Sokka turned to the guard standing next to the cell.

"What do you think I am stupid?"

"Please? It could be someone trying to get the Avatar from Azula." Sokka insisted.

"Who would defy Azula?"

The young Avatar glanced over at the warrior. A smirk, one that he had only seen plastered on the face of a villain, was worn by the warrior; it was then when the last airbender got an idea.

"Well, I heard that the Blue Spirit was lurking around this area." Aang said innocently.

"Nice try Airbender, Zhao killed the Blue Spirit I remember reading the report while delivering it to the Fire Lord." The guy continued. "Anyway, I'm not leaving this spot. I don't want Azula to have my head."

"What a shame." A voice said from behind him.

The Fire Nation goon spun around and came face to face with the Blue Spirit. A quick pull of the sword at the Fire Nation soldier's hip, and the fight began. Clinking and crashing of the two swords could be heard from deep within the cells. Iroh watched patiently as the Blue Spirit continued to fight the guard.

"C'mon Prince Zuko," Iroh muttered.

The Blue Spirit jumped over the firebender's leg and hit the man with the hilt of broadsword. The firebender fell to the ground out cold, and the Blue Spirit motioned for someone to come out of the shadows.

Aang smiled as he saw a Red Spirit walk out. Though it wasn't a smile of satisfaction, it was a smile of confusion. There were two spirits? Was that even possible?

The Red Spirit bent over and took the keys from the man's belt. "Tell me Spirit," Iroh started to question, "Who are you?"

The Red Spirit looked up from the task at hand and shrugged. Iroh couldn't help but smirk as his cage swung open. And the Red Spirit rushed over to the others and helped them escape as well.

Iroh cautiously approached the Blue Spirit, who was keeping watch at the door. For Iroh, he had to listen carefully to see which Spirit was his nephew. He smiled and said, "If we were to go that way we would be caught more easily. We want to leave just as incognito as you two came."

The Blue Spirit didn't acknowledge anything that the Dragon of the West had just said. The gaze from the mask just kept facing forward. A low whistle came from the other spirit, and all knew that the task was completed. They were free.

"Thank you Spirits," Aang said, bowing at a decent depth. "This is the third time I've been rescued by you Blue Spirit. I feel that I am forever in your debt."

The Blue Spirit nodded and motioned for them to follow. Toph on the other hand was quite cautious of the two Spirits before her. There footsteps didn't match up to one another, nor were they ones that she could recognize. Shrugging off the feeling she ran up to Sokka.

"Don't worry Toph, if Aang trust these two then so do I." Sokka said, offering the blind girl a smile.

Toph nodded as the Red Spirit gave out another low whistle. The Blue Spirit spun around and saw Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula running towards them. Two low whistles escaped the Blue Spirit's hidden lips and the Red Spirit pushed the three captives forward.

A shot of blue lightning shot past them as they ran towards the deck. The Blue Spirit stopped, spun around and threw a dagger at the princess, before continuing to run a head of the group.

The gang then reached the end of the deck. And looked around nervously, Azula was fast approaching and nobody had any idea where Appa was.

"Looks like you're short on an escape route." Azula snarled. She launched two shots, one towards each of the Spirits. Both hit their targets, the masks of the two.

"Lets see who the most hated enemy of the Fire Nation is," Azula smirked as the Blue Spirit's mask fell off.

Aang held his breath, hoping that Zuko would figure out a way to get his face from revealing itself. As it fell off a long braid fell back that he recognized all too well.

"KATARA!" Sokka shouted. "There is no way."

"I had to do Sokka, trust me on this."

The Red Spirit's mask shortly fell off after words. "Well, I should have known that my brother was a traitor. You're just like Mom."

"Leave Mom out of this Lulu." Zuko growled.

Aang snickered at the nickname that Azula was given. A death threat look shut the Avatar up quickly.

"I should have known that the almighty Prince Zuko didn't want his honor to return." Azula stated.

"You know nothing."

"I know I've captured the Avatar, with the help of his girlfriend."

"I am not his girlfriend." Katara growled, the water behind them shaking violently. "I never was and never will be."

Aang nodded finally accepting the fact that he was not meant for Katara, but maybe for someone else. Maybe that Meng girl.

Zuko smirked and took out the bison whistle. "You know what they say about an angry bison don't you Azula?" Zuko questioned, blowing into on end. Appa let out a growl as he flew out of the ship, breaking part of it.

"No, do enlighten me Zuzu." Azula commanded.

"Never, make it mad." Quickly the six of them climbed onto Appa's back. And the bison sped off as fast as it was able too.

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this Azula." Ty Lee pointed out.

"Eww, what's that smell?"

Azula looked down at her armor, and then at the two girls behind her.

"Oh gross, that bison peed on us." Mai blurted out, her arms hanging out to the side of her. "I'm going to take a shower and pray that this smell comes out."

Azula glared at the two girls and stormed into her room, burning her clothing items as she walked.

--------------------

Katara leaned up against Zuko and sighed deeply. It felt good to have someone next to you that loves and cares for you. But she thought it felt better when that someone was part of your group.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang said turning his head. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"That's okay, Zuko and I were working on a plan to get him and his uncle away from Lulu." Katara smiled.

"Yeah, you just happened to yell at our favorite waterbender at the correct time." Zuko laughed. "So you just played into the role even better."

"Well, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you when you said that Zuko wanted to join our side."

"I thought Azula did too, but it turns out she was just in it for the Avatar." Katara shrugged. "I'm sorry." Aang smiled and nodded.

"Where's my apology Katara?" Sokka demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was this time where you hit me in the head with your blocks growing up, and another when hit me with…"

"Sokka, you don't deserve an apology. You deserved all the pain and misery I gave you growing up."

Sokka crossed his arms and pouted and Toph crawled carefully up to Aang. "I didn't even get the girl I wanted." He growled.

Zuko and Iroh chuckled at that statement. "Well, not everyone can be the hero and receive the girl or his dream Sokka."

"There are dozens of fish in the sea Sokka, and just because one hasn't fallen for the bait you set out, doesn't mean there isn't one looking." Iroh said.

"Huh?"

"Don't give up." Zuko translated.

"That's it! I quit!" Sokka yelled throwing his arms up in the air. "Where are we going?"

"To the North Pole, maybe even the Eastern Air Temple." Aang said, glancing over his shoulder. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, do they have food over there? Because I'm starving!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: I couldn't figure out a way to end this, so I just ended it with Sokka. **

**Zuko: Which is a good thing.**

**Me: Yeah, this took me a period of four days. Well, three actually, if you don't count the every other day. **

**Zuko: Yup.**

**Me; Plus my computer at home is working, so I may be able to update at home. Yeah me! Anyway, please review, as Sokka said before he's hungry. Until next chapter. Later. K15**


	35. Chapter 35

K15: This idea came to me while talking to DJ. I don't know why. It just did.

**Zuko: It deals with the South Pole.  
Me: Yeah, I'm in for snow right now, considering it's like snowing a lot at my home town.  
Zuko: I hate the snow.  
Me: No one cares. Anyway, enjoy the drabble. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Oh the weather outside is frightful and the fire is so delightful and since I don't own Avatar, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**

**0000000000000000000**

Katara walked up and down the banks of her village. It felt so good to be home again. Though there was only one problem. She didn't know how her grandmother would act to seeing her new boyfriend. Kana reminded Katara much like Sokka. And Sokka hated Zuko, so she could only imagine what the old lady would say.

"Katara, it's good to see you again my dear." Gran Gran said, giving her granddaughter a hug.

"Oh Gran Gran. I missed you so much." Katara said, returning the hug.

"So what brings you back to the South Pole?"

"I want you to meet my boyfriend." Katara motioned for Zuko to come out from behind Appa. "Gran Gran, this is Prince Zuko. Zuko this is my grandmother."

"Call me Gran Gran." Kana answered.

"It's an honor to meet…" He said starting to bow.

"Stand up straight boy." She said hitting him with a cane. Katara put a mental note in her head to ask about that cane later.

Kana began to circle Zuko studying his front the spending time studying his backside as well. Zuko's golden eyes held worry as he stared at Katara, not daring to say anything. Kana then hit Zuko's legs at the knees to see if they would buckle, he stood standing straight.

"Gran Gran, may I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm checking him out." A blush crossed his face. She continued to pace around him, occasionally hitting his legs.

"Gran Gran, when do you think you're going to be done?"

"He's a strong boy Katara." Kana said squeezing the prince's arms. "His legs are strong too." Another blush crossed his face.

"Okay, Gran Gran. What's your point?"

"One last question."

"Okay."

"How is he in bed?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I think I'm going to leave it at that. You can just imagine the look on Katara and Zuko's faces. Kana in this fic kinda reminds me of one of my own family members.

**Zuko: A weird one.**

**Me: Yeah, but only to a point. I dunno. Since we don't know much about Gran Gran I thought this would be a perfect fic. Anyway, please review. They'd be a great early Christmas gift. Anyway, Later. K15**


	36. Lies

K15: Okay guys, this came to me while I was supposed to be paying attention to an assembly.

**Zuko: go figure right? Leave it to Kayko to mess things up.**

**Me; Excuse me. That's it where's my frying pan?!**

**Zuko: Katara took it and gave it to Sokka, who gave it to Aang, who gave to Azula, who gave it to Ty Lee, who gave it to Mai, who gave it to Toph, who gave it to Momo, who gave it to Dad, who gave it to Mom, who gave it to Iroh, who gave it to me. **

**Me: You couldn't just say that from the beginning?**

**Zuko: no.  
Me: Oh brother. Anyway, I'm going to allow you guys to read this fic now. So enjoy please. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Avatar there would be more Zutara moments. XD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I've always been able to tell when people are lying, by their breathing and heartbeat patterns. And believe it or not, Sugar Queen lies, a lot.

"Katara, where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"To get water."

Lies, I don't say it though. Really she's going off to cry about Jet's death. She's trying to act brave and doing a fairly good job about it. Though nothing can get passed me.

----

Spark and Iroh have finally joined my, our, side. Now we have all the elements on one little team, giving us a step up on the Fire Nation. Because now we have info on the Fire Nation's palace, giving us an even more advantage on the Fire Nation.

Sugar Queen mourns over the lost of her boyfriend. But now it's more openly and everyone knows how much she misses him. Yes even Sparky knows. So just relax and let me tell my story.

"Would you quit crying!" He yelled. "Contrary to popular belief, I don' care that you miss your rebel of a boyfriend, nor do I care that you wish to be killed."

"Liar," I mumble under my breath, as Sparky's footsteps storm off. In all reality he cares, he doesn't want her to die. Nor does he want her to miss Jet any more. He just wants her all to himself. And he's doing a fairly good job hiding his true affections for Sugar Queen.

------

Our group is growing bigger and bigger day by day. And more rebels (including some of Jet's) are joining our side. Which makes it easier and easier for Twinkle Toes to master his elements better, especially since we have more than one master.

It's late at night, and Sugar Queen has finally forgiven herself for Jet's death, and has let it passed. Sparky has refused to give her any information about his true feelings. And that's all right. Because Snoozles is a blabbermouth and tells everyone that he's (Sokka) in love with Ty Lee. Speaking of which we now have Sparky's sister, Lightning on our team. Whatever Iroh and Zuko can't teach dear ol' Lightning can. There are also the warriors of Kyoshi, as well as the King of Ba Sing Se and Omashu.

Anyway, back to my story. I'm sitting out staring at the stars, wishing I could see them. Twinkle Toes approaches me carefully, and I mean not to disturb me.

"Toph," his voice soft and scared, almost that of a small child's. "Can I talk to you really quickly?"

"Make it fast I'm busy." I'm just trying to imagine what's out in the night sky. Nothing-important right?

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with my little problem."

"Depends what it is."

"Well, I have a crush on this girl, and I don't think she knows it."

"Do I know this girl?" I questioned, turning my blind eyes towards him.

"No,"

That's a lie, and again I don't say it. I can't bring myself to say it, I know this girl very well. It's either Katara, or myself. But I won't question my pupil. Because he's doing a good job at hiding his true feelings from us.

---------

It's about three days before Sozen's comet and everybody's nervous. I can see it, well feel it. Aang hasn't quit pacing since we've started developing the plan. I swear I can hear Azula praying every night to Agni, and Zuko's temper is running high again. Even Snoozle's a mess and is tearing his hair out.

Our team has grown, and everyone is happy. Even Sugar Queen who is finally done lying to herself and everyone around them. I'm surprised that she hasn't kissed Sparky yet; she's actually falling for him.

I looked over at Sparky, who was surprisingly helping Sugar Queen fix dinner. I can tell he's lying to her still, by not showing her his true feelings. Though that doesn't really bother Katara, at least I don't think. Maybe I can force the two together. So something can really happen, and sparks can fly.

"Sparky, come here." I yelled.

"What?"

"Tell her. Tell her how you really feel." I whispered as he reached me.

"Tell her what? Who are you talking about Toph?"

I've gained a new respect towards Zuko, a respect saying how good of a friend he is. It's nothing really, and it's not like I'm trying to steal him away from Katara or anything, but he needs to know how she feels…

His heartbeat picked up as she walked past him. I could feel his breathing hitch, and I swear his knees got all weak. Never in my life have I seen Zuko like this before. Normally he's one that never fails to show his power.

"You know who I'm talking about." I said, walking off.

"No I don't." Another lie. I had never heard so many people lie before. Oh well.

--------------------

Sozen's comet arrives tomorrow. It's hard when all you want to do is try to keep from killing each other. Sokka has almost killed Zuko three times, and Zuko's almost killed Snoozles five. Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes are going at it, and Iroh and Azula and me? Well, we're just watching the show.

"Tea Toph?" Iroh questioned, handing me a cup.

"Please." I replied, taking a sip. "Did you know Sokka's lying about his feelings?"

"To who my dear?"

"Pokey and Lightning." I said, fully aware that one of them was sitting right next to me.

"Oh do tell Toph." Azula said.

"He's madly in love with both of ya." I said, shrugging.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Iroh was smirking I could just tell. "Did you know…" He started.

"Zuko and Katara? Yeah, she hasn't told him yet." I finished for him.

"That's surprising. My brother has actually fallen in love with someone other than a Fire Nation girl." Azula said sipping her tea.

"Wanna get them together and stop all these lies?" I asked.

"Sure."

A smirk was suddenly placed on my lips and I was sure that Azula was going to regret even provoking me into doing this. I earthbended myself up on a tall pillar to get all there attention, hopefully it would work.

"Hey all ya shut up and listen!" I yelled, as loud as humanly possible. I looked down towards Iroh. "Are they looking?"

"Yes. You have their full attention, my dear."

"Good." I said looking back at all four of them. "I am sick and tired of your lies towards one another. You wouldn't believe how much Sugar Queen lies."

"I don't lie Toph." She said. I felt her heartbeat pick up.

"Don't tell me you don't. You'd cry over Pretty Boy Jet, and when Sparky showed concern you'd tell him it wasn't needed." I said, and then turned to Sparky. "Sparky, whenever you told Katara you didn't care about her crying over Jet, but in reality you wanted her to give all that attention to you."

Iroh chuckled as a blush (at least I think) appeared on the prince's face. I was far from over. I was just starting with the stupid ones first.

"Sugar Queen, you told me that you could care less if Zuko jumped off a cliff. But you want something different from him." I continued, again it was Sparky's turn. "You, Sparky, you get weak at the knees when Katara passes by, your breathing starts coming out in short in shallow breaths, and your heart beat quickens."

"You know nothing." He lies; he remembers the time I confronted about Katara.

"Damn it Zuko. Just tell the girl that you want to make love to her right now." I grunted.

Zuko looked away from Katara and sighed. It was a love struck sigh. Which was surprising, I thought I'd never hear that come out of his mouth. "Katara, I have sorta a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He said.

I smiled again. "Okay you two, problem solved stop begging each other and get to work on Iroh's nine grand nieces and nephews." I teased. I then turned to Sokka and Twinkle Toes. I had a couple of problems to work out with those two.

"Hi Toph." Aang said, waving.

I blew a strand of my black hair out of my face before ripping into Snoozles. "Okay, you listen here. You've got to stop playing with women's hearts. First Suki, then Ty Lee, and now Azula. Now tell me what is the best punishment for playing with someone's heart? Ripping out their voice box? Cutting off personal parts? How about putting you into the ground while Katara and Sparky have sex in front of you?

"So tell me who do you feel strongly for?" I questioned.

Sokka gulped and his knees began to shake nervously. I knew that three girls had their eyes set on this said boy. What ever I could do by myself, they could do ten times first. And I wasn't going to tell the boy that he was playing with my heart. I currently had more pressing matters in mind.

"I will leave you to tell one of the three girls. Good luck Sokka." And I left it at that. I felt his footsteps go off, but I felt three more chase after his. I figured Azula was going too. I turned to Aang and said three words. "Good luck Aang."

There was much more what I wanted to say, but couldn't bring myself to say it. I was lying to him and myself. I sighed and left camp for the night. Not wanting to get in the way of last minute plans.

----------

It's a few hours before the comet. I was nervous now. Everyone seemed to work everything out. And surprisingly enough, Snoozles wasn't dead by Azula and Suki. Though I could have dealt with the fact he chose last night to confess his true love to Ty Lee (I'm now going to be scarred for life).

Katara and Zuko are making plans to if they both survive the war. But she has to keep reminding him that she's only fourteen years old. I'm impressed that they're actually getting along. But even more impressed that Zuko's not hiding anything from her. They actually spent most of the night talking about their pasts. It was nice for the moment.

Azula now was reviewing the plans over with Twinkle Toes. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he doesn't make it through the final battle. But I couldn't afford to think like that. Everyone seemed so happy, well except me. I just wanted to see what the Avatar looked like just for a moment. But that was all right. My happiness didn't matter.

I walked up and down the rows of people getting ready for the attack on the palace. It was suicidal what we were doing, but I wasn't supposed to care. I walked off to the river by where we had made camp. We were just outside of the Fire Nation's capital. I fell to my knees and began to cry. Wanting more than anything to have what everyone else had.

"Toph?" Great it was Iroh. Couldn't he see that I wanted to be alone? "Is there something you wish to talk about?"

I sniffed and wiped my tears away with my sleeve. Now I know how that Meng girl felt. "No," I said, "It's nothing."

Iroh sat next to me and pulled me into his arms. "My dear, I have a niece, a nephew, and I had a son. I know that it's nothing."

"Everyone has someone to talk to and spend."

"Hey Blindy tough up." I heard Sparky growl. Great now he saw me crying. Who else was by me that I didn't fell the vibrations from?

"Go away Zuzu." I growled.

I was pulled from Iroh's arms to his. He held me out at arms length and did something I never expected. He hit me! The little (well he's not little) brat hit me! I couldn't believe it. I was soon passed into Zuko's arms.

"One, never call me Zuzu. And two. Toph you keep this group together almost as much as Katara does." He said, "Without you, we would have never realized how much pain we were causing each other.

"You are like the little sister of this family. We need you as much as you need us." He said giving me a hug. I never knew that Sparky could be the huggy type of person.

"Go away. I don't." 

"Aang loves you."

"What?"

"I was talking to him last night and he had some…" he paused looking for the right word. "Girl issues."

"Twinkle Toes?"

"Yeah, he's looking for a certain girl."

"So." I sniffed once again. I felt stupid.

"He wants you. Though don't tell him that. We've got to get ready for the battle tomorrow." Zuko said, giving me another hug. "Think about what I said, if Aang survives the battle I want you two to work it out."

I smiled and shook my head. "Whatever Sparky."

Zuko hit me on the shoulder before walking off. I'm sure he was going to find Katara. Another great make-out session between the two would be called right here. I closed my eyes and then asked Iroh for a cup of tea.

It was time for the comet; it was coming earlier than Prince Zuzu thought. And it kind of freaked the boy out. The power overwhelmed him, and he collapsed. Katara offered to stay with him, since she was a healer, but was cut very short.

"I don't think so!"

Iroh smiled and sat Zuko against a tree. "He can't take the power like his father or me. It's because of his mother's side. Azula seemed to get more of our blood."

"If that makes any sense. I suggest that Snoozles stays with him. NO offense Snoozles." I said, shrugging.

"Better me than my sister."

"Exactly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara, get Toph. I want her to know something." Aang whispered.

Azula looked at the girl and nodded before taking off. She returned later with me. I felt two people on the ground. The lightweight of Aang and the heavier body of the Fire Lord Daddy-no love.

"Are you alright?" I asked dropping to my knees.

"No, I want you to do something. I want you to tell my story. I've actually ruined the Avatar cycle. It may or may not continue. You and Katara are in charge of telling the world of what happened. I want Azula to name a child after me…"

My eyes widened. He married Azula? Well, not exactly married… I couldn't believe him. I nodded as I bit back my tears. What was it pick on… he lied to me. Another lie, but this time it hurt me. I was going to kill Sparky.

"It's alright, I will tell of your what I'll do it." I said smiling.

Katara smiled, and gave Aang hug. Then turned to me. "It's alright, Aang. We'll get your story across the land." Katara smiled.

I couldn't believe that all these lies would come back to haunt me one day. And I never expected to be one of these fools to pull this on me. I nodded and felt the Avatar's life fade away. The comet left the sky and I was left with two bender girls. Both who I hated with a passion.

"I'll spread the news Twinkle Toes. But I'm sure you won't like the news I spread." I growled leaving. "Oh congratulations Azula."

I left the group that day. And I didn't come back. Not that I was going to. It was something that I was going to do. I sighed and went back to the Earth Kingdom. I didn't go back to my family though, that was the last thing I was going to do.

Katara actually married Zuko, though I didn't go to the party or the wedding. I was actually supposed to be in Katara's line. I didn't want anything more to do with the kids, and I heard that Azula's child was the first airbender since Twinkle Toes death. And what happened to Sokka? Married Ty Lee, they had children it was sweet I went to their wedding… sorta. But there were no more lies involved.

What happened to the Avatar cycle?

Well, that's something you'll have to ask Sugar Queen, in her side of the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: What did you guys think? It wasn't what I was going for at the beginning. Anyway, my goal was to get this up as the last fic for 2006. Anyway, please review. Later. K15**


	37. The Water's Flame

K15: Okay guys, this is actually an idea that I wanted to try out for a long time. But I'm too lazy to actually start a new fic. So you've gotta tell me what you think.

**Zuko: Yeah, I think it's a good start. **

**Me: It's a current time A/U. And if I ever get this thing going there's a few things that will be added in to make it seem more realistic. **

**Zuko: If that's possible.  
Me; Yeah, I think it is. Anyway, enjoy the fic. This only the first chapter. Later. K15**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. (Plain and simple)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Water's Flame**

**Chapter 1- Leaving the Family**

"And if you need anything just talk to Sokka." Gran Gran said giving me a hug.

"Don't forget to IM me every day and once you meet a cute boy e-mail me right away!" My best friend, Kira, said handing me a gift. "I can't believe that we're leaving like this!"

"Relax, it's just a trial thing. I may not even like it." I said giving her a hug. "No crying, stay out of trouble, e-mail in the morning, at lunch, and as soon as you get home from school, every day!"

I was slightly nervous about going to this school. I was going to a private school for once. Sokka, my brother had left about a year a go and his grades improved greatly. My grades were already top in the class. So, I didn't have to worry about that.

"I'll pass English this year for you too." Kira said wiping tears away from her dusky blue eyes. "I'll even get myself a boyfriend!"

"Now lets not go to far deary." I laughed. "A boyfriend is pushing it. How about you get second chair in band?"

"I can do that." Kira replied cheerfully shaking her light brown hair out of her face.

"I'll e-mail you as soon as I get there." I said giving Kira a hug. "Things will be fun once I do get there."

"Make new friends, but keep the old, one is silver and the other is gold." Kira recited a short little poem from my elementary lunch lady.

"I will. And I want you to never forget me." I said. "Oh yeah, and when Jet comes around I want you to give him the news that I broke up with him."

"Okay I will do." Kira replied. "I want you not to open that gift until you get on that plane, and you're almost ready to land."

"Yes Ma'am." I laughed saluting. "I'll see you at Christmas, hopefully. Maybe by then I've found a boyfriend."

"Boys never come between our friendship deal?"

"Only if it's a rich one." I teased. "And he's taking me to a New York musical."

"Or a concert." Kira added.

"Katara, you better get going, you're going to miss your flight." Gran Gran said pushing me.

"I'll see you guys at Christmas." I waved walking off.

Well as you can tell already I'm going off to a new school. But see this is different from the one in my hometown of Lemmon. I got the honor of going to the best school in the whole world! Or at least in my head, my teacher had requested about three scholarships a year from the school.

Sorry, I'm skipping around. Avatar Kyoshi High, it's located in the best place in the whole world! New York! I'm so excited. Not only do I get to go to a great city, but also I get to see a bunch of cute boys.

My brother got the whole scholarship last year, so it was only natural that I got it. Well everyone expected me to get it last year, but since I was just going up to the high school, they weren't really going to give it to a freshmeat. Or at least so I was told.

I boarded the plane and sighed as it took off. I heard that there were many teens from around the world that got this scholarship. So I was just one the lucky few. I watched a boy pace up and down the isle. Right away I knew he was nervous. Most of us were leaving our families and friends to go to a new place.

Let me tell you a little background about me. As you can already tell my name is Katara, My eyes are a bright blue and my hair is a chocolate brown color. I have the perfect figure for figure skating and my grades are almost perfect.

I took a deep breath in realizing that I wasn't going to see my family for a long while. But that was all right too, I had Sokka in the same school with me so life was good. And it was only a trial basis, so I could go home at any moment if it didn't work out. But I was determined to make this work.

I smiled as I put my I-pod into my ears. I was going to wake up in New York. It was going to be great. And this time, nobody was going to yell at me for looking at another boy. I would never have to see that boy Jet again!


	38. Chapter 38

**K15: Okay I'm doing two letters this chapter and two letters next chapter. It's to give you an idea how I'm writing these letters to Katara and Zuko… well that they're writing to each other.**

**Zuko: Yup.**

**Me: So. When I do these, the first one will be Katara's. And the second one will be Zuko's. And when I do the second chapter, it will go Zuko then Katara. So enjoy. Later. K15**

**PS- yes this is supposed to be all in italics.**

**PSS- if there are any spelling errors, lack of punctuation or anything that looks weird… just keep in mind it's in a letter and Katara and/or Zuko is writing this by hand!**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Dear Zuko-_

_These letters are never going to get sent are they? Probably not, but it gives me a chance to write you and tell you stuff that Aang, Sokka, and of course Toph aren't going to stand… well understand is what I really mean. Our search for Aang to find a firebending teacher is going fairly well. We've decided to find Jeong Jeong, to help him, rather than just going to a fire Nation city and saying "hey do you want to be the Avatar's personal firebending teaching… teacher?" (Sorry for the mistakes it's late at night, and I'm writing by the full moon rather than the morning sun.) That would be the day, if we ever find somoen other…my spelling is horrible I know, don't remind me. Anyway, ignore the last sentence I guess. _

_I hope life is going good for you right now Zuko. Because it really hurt that you betrayed me back in Ba Sing Se. I was hoping that you'd do…choose good rather than your stupid lying no good rotten sister. I have other words to put in there, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. I wish you would have chosen Aang for the side against Azula… if that makes any sense whatsoever. It would have been nice to have another bender on our side, plus we would have had a chance to get to know the inside of the palace when we make our attack. Which we don't think is going to be on the day of black sun any more. Espeically since you and… well Azula knows about it. _

_  
Anyway, I think I'm waking up Toph, because you know, she can feel the vibrations of my quill moving on the paper… or however she does it. _

_Hope to write again soon. Promise there'll be less mistakes. _

_Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe _

_PS- no complaining I'm putting lady at the end of my letters. _

_Dear Katara-_

_Father has begun the movement into Ba Sing Se. And it's starting to worry me. I know the Avatar is alive in well (I saw him on the day we battled) and that is good news for me and my uncle, but I'm worried about the safety of your little group. Especially since Father is in the Eart… well New Fire Nation. (At least that's what he's wanting to call it now… I don't like that idea.) Father has kept close eye on me, even to the point where he checks on me in the middle of the night, I don't like how much privacy I don't have now, it makes it extremely hard to write these letters to you. I'm just glad that you're never going to see these. Other wise I might have something to worry about. _

_Oh guess what. Azula might have found a suitor, well at least Father has for her, it's funny really, because he says he's a nobleman but I highly doubt that. I think I've seen his face around when I was stil chancing… chasing you and the Avatar. But I haven't told Father my assumption yet, he may yell at me, and personally I like sleeping a nice warm bed. Anyway, I hope you are doing well, and are as far out of the Earth Kingdom as possible. I should actually be searching for you again in a few days. Hopefully the hawk I sent with some money helps you get by. If I can at least get out of the watchful eye of my father and sister, then there is still a chance to betray him (not that I really want to) and help Uncle join you and the Avatar. That way he has a tea loving partner… the blind girl… and someone to train… the Avatar. And maybe we can get me back on the throne the correct way rather than the way Azula thinks is going to happen. Ha. I still laugh at Azula. Anyway. My father is coming up the stairs… I can hear his loud footsteps. I must go. _

_Sincerely _

_Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation_

_---------------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So what do you guys think? This took me a few minutes to throw together. So it's not that bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this mini fic. I should post another chapter up soon. Please review. Later. K15**


	39. Chapter 39

K15: Okay I'm a dedication to this fic. She's my section leader in the band, and she's going through a hard time. And I feel like I needed to do something for her. Other than convince the section that the reason we want to go to state in our clarinet choir for her now.

Zuko: Her own father died. Kayko's friend's father.  
Me: So I'm warning you now, all I want is reviews for this chapter. I don't care if you never review again, I'd just like the review. Later. K15

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death-

When the news reached Zuko's ears he didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. It was something that he just wouldn't. It didn't matter if the world was in trouble, it didn't matter if he had his honor back, and his uncle was sitting deep within the holding chambers. He wanted to do something for this girl, the girl and her brother who he hadn't known for very long.

Zuko stared at the wall in disbelief. He remembered hearing that Katara had lost her mother, and obviously she was very close to him. The world was a horrible place; it had taken so much away from a family that couldn't give anything. Zuko excused himself from the table and walked out into the courtyard thinking about death, and some advice that he was given. Without a single word to anyone, he was gone from within the palace walls.

----------------

It took him a few days to figure out where Katara and Sokka went, but deep inside that he had to go the South Pole, to help them in this time of need. He was a prince, and even though it wasn't tradition… especially in a war against that nation… he felt like it was his duty to be there when they sent him off to sea.

When the small ship landed on the shores outside of the South Pole, he was very wary of walking into it. The starting hadn't been good, but they would have to understand that this was for politics, and not for the war. ("Learn to put aside our differences for just this once! And let me talk to them!") He walked the streets, wondering what would happen to this little tribe now that their only chief had died from the most gruesome of ways. ("His heart exploded." Voice whispered.)

Zuko bowed before Katara and Sokka. Zuko was dressed in the finest clothes that the Fire Nation had to offer. He could see right away that they had some similarities, like the firebenders from his nation the color for mourning was white. He saw on the bed their father being prepared for the long journey before him.

Zuko's warms hands crossed over Katara's shoulders, pulling her into a very awkward hug. She turned around and sobbed deeply into his armor, she was really close to her father, and now she was an orphan. Zuko looked up at Sokka, and backed away from Katara, he then bowed for the man before him. ("I'm sorry about your loss, he was a good man.") Sokka smiled and nodded, giving Zuko permission to stay here for as long as he liked.

It took six men, of good size, to lift Hakoda up and carry him out to the ocean. There it was believed that ocean and moon spirits would guide him off to his final resting place. Sokka was tearing up as Pakku spoke about the greatness of their father. Katara couldn't speak clearly when she spoke giving him a blessing. Sokka was the final one to speak, ("There is nothing to say, my sister and Master Pakku said it all. Let his soul travel to the Spirit World and lay to rest with his dearly beloved Mai Lyn.")

Zuko closed his eyes and prayed to Agni that the soul would not wander around as it was pushed off to sea. He looked at Katara who was yelling deep into the ocean ("Fine leave me! Everyone does!"). She finally fell to her knees and sobbed. Sokka was at her shoulder trying to reassure her. Kana placed an elderly hand on Zuko's shoulder. ("Katara, has lost many people to this war, and I'm sad to see my son go like that.") There were many things that were buzzing deep in their head. ("What will happen to the Tribe now that the chief has passed from this world?")

Aang walked up to Zuko and muttered a thank you for coming. It was an honor to have the Avatar present at their father's funeral. And even though it was almost required for the young boy to say something, he didn't. It was Katara and Sokka's place to say what was necessary. Aang stared at the backs of the siblings silently praying to whatever Air Gods and goddesses were listening.

Zuko finally approached the two after a moment of standing between the old woman and the Avatar. He placed a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders. This brought up memories of when Lu Ten's body was found, mangled and torn up from war. Fresh tears were brought to his eyes and he blinked them back, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"I was told something when I was younger, I really remember by who, but it is something I want to share to you guys." Zuko spoke softly, feeling that this moment was hard one in both their young lives.

"You're presence here is reassuring Prince Zuko." Sokka answered. "It is good luck to have all the elements present at one, especially when one is the Avatar. Hakoda's soul shall be carried with peace and will find its way to the Spirit World."

Zuko bowed yet another time. "Your loss is deep and I understand your pain. I have lost my mother as well as my cousin, Lu Ten." Zuko took a deep breath. "Through both of their mourning stages I was given this for advice, and I passed it to my uncle, and now to you."

"We are honored for your advice." Sokka replied.

"It's like he's on a vacation. He's going to be gone for a while, and I know someday I'm going to be able to see him again." Zuko said, wiping a tear from his own eye. "It's just going to be a long time before I do."

Katara rose to her feet and bowed. "Thank you Prince Zuko," She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sokka wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they headed back to their little block of ice they called home.

Zuko looked out at the freezing blue ocean. He missed his mother as well as his cousin. He was furious with himself for them leaving, but now he understand that because they left him they were in a better place away from the war and everything. And it was for the better. Zuko smiled and headed back towards the small town to help the family and the Avatar in any way possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Okay, I'm sorry I had to write something like this. It gets a lot of stuff off my mind when I do.

Zuko: I like this, it's cute.

Me: Yeah, anyway. Please review. It would be nice if you did. Oh and the advice that was given by Zuko was actually what my friend said (not to me but my other best friend). So please review. Later. K15


	40. No

K15: Sorry, guys. I really am. Lent rolled around and I gave up writing for it, and I couldn't write until Easter!

**Zuko: How horrible.**

**Me: But I promise I'm going to be updating soon… well more often. But you've got to promise me to review. Because I'm in desperate need of reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, because if I did then I wouldn't be suffering from AWS.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It hadn't been the same since Zuko's joined the team. Everyone has adjusted finally and gotten used the prince traveling with them. Well everyone except Toph. Toph hated him, despised the fact that he got all the attention, and even Momo like Zuko more than Toph. Well, it wasn't entirely true; Katara hated the scarred boy too.

"He's so stuck up!" Katara growled, throwing water at Aang.

"Can't you give him a chance?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"No!"

"That's not what I—" Aang finally just ended up giving up. There was no point in trying to explain something to a girl that wasn't going to listen.

Toph looked at Katara and smiled. Her favorite word since Sparky showed up was no. And no meant no to anyone who tried to get her in her stubbornness. But there was actually a secret meaning between those two little letters.

"Do you like me?" Zuko asked, walking up carefully to her. After Katara was out of the water, and far away from it.

"No." Toph translated that into the following. "I just don't like you, I love you."

"Can't you give me a chance?"

"No." Again Toph translated it. "I can, but I can't trust you yet."

"Is there anything I can do to win back your trust?"

"No."

This seemed to be Katara's favorite word. Toph found that no to be translated into an old saying Iroh would say. "Trust takes one moment to shatter, and a life time to rebuild."

"Katara, why do you hate me?"

"No." That one spoke for itself. And maybe Zuko was catching on.

"Do you really hate me?" Now he was just rephrasing the questions.

"No." Katara didn't even look at the boy, so she didn't notice his distance.

"Do you not love me?"

"No." Now Zuko was just being cocky. If Katara were actually aware of what he was saying, then he would probably have been hit, or frozen to a tree.

Zuko was now about an inch away from Katara. "Do you not want a kiss?"

"No."

That was the word that Zuko was looking for. He knew that if he added the word "not" into each of his sentences they could have a whole different meaning to them. He then laid his lips gently on Katara's, just lingering there for a moment to pull her out of her state.

Zuko then pulled away and began to walk away. Katara, which really surprised Toph, grabbed Zuko's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like a bitch to you."

"I know, and by the way. My favorite word now, is no." Zuko teased, stealing yet another kiss from Katara.

Katara's blue eyes didn't leave Zuko until he was out of sight. "Okay Toph, how much money does Sokka owe you now?"

"I'd have to say about twenty gold pieces. I told him, you secretly like that boy."

"Sparky, isn't really that bad." Katara said. "He's a good asset to our team. I'll have to get to know him more."

"Do you really mean that?" Toph questioned.

Katara smiled at the blind girl. "No."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: You have no idea how long it's been since I've written an Avatar fic.

**Zuko: She's been pulled into the world of Naruto, and out of the world of Avatar!**

**Me: Zuko, Naruto is just to pass the time, though it is a good show. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed the little chapter. I did, it was fun writing it.**

**Zuko: As long as it has me and Katara, I'm happy.**

**Me: Cute, anyway. Sorry for the long wait. They should be coming more frequently now. So please review, I could use them. Until next time. Later. K15**


	41. Chapter 41

K15: Hey guys. These one-sentences were actually created back during the first semester of my school year.

**Zuko: Around September, of last year.**

**Me: Basically. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my pathetic excuse for whatever these are. Anyway, enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own Avatar. But sadly I don't. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Moon:

He would look up and she'd always be there.

Cold:

She knew he hated the cold, but he stayed there because he loved her.

Warmth:

His touch, his smile, all filled with warmth.

Sorrow:

When the subject came up about family; he'd leave the group and go and cry.

Hate:  
His hatred for her ran only so far; but when they kissed his hat would turn into a burning passion.

Speak:  
They spoke about everything: adventures, family, past loves; though she'd threatened to kill everyone who touched her Zuzu.

Touch:  
She was the only one who was allowed to touch him, but if another even so much talked about his cat, he'd almost kill them.

Sight:

Though she was blind she was able to see love; "and those two are all over each other like flies on Appa."

Death:

It was the one thing that he feared, was the coldness of death, though he really did flirt with it from time to time.

Luck:

Lady luck was with them, as Zuko watched Sokka dive out of the way (knocking Iroh down too) saving a life.

Fear:

So much would deal with fear, but fear was nothing to be afraid of (not when there was death right around the corner.).

Jealousy:  
Was such a dangerous emotion for the Avatar to deal with; so when he saw the two kissing in the forest that night all was gone.

Darkness:

"Bad stuff always happens in the dark," she said her voice quivering as he inched closer to her; his lips moving against hers as he confessed something incoherent.

Light:  
She was his light and she was his darkness to that light.

Rain:  
"Someone close to the gods always dies when it rains," she mutters; his reply is a kiss and a contradiction (something about an angel and the gods missing her.).

Love:  
Love was such a funny word, but he was willing to try it for his sister.

Gone:

Gone forever were the days of childhood when he'd run and play; now he was a man and his playground was the bloody field from the battles fought and lost.

Closure:

It was a little space and he felt like he was dead, without her, without love, and he knew that he couldn't live a life like that any more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So there you guys go, something little. I had to write something Avatar. It was driving me insane. I've been so depressed on some of my Harry Potter stuff, it's been bugging me to get something Avatar out.**

**Zuko: And with the new season coming up soon, things should be coming up soon.**

**Me: I hope so. Anyway, so please review. If there are any of my reviewers left. So until next time. Later. K15**


	42. Chapter 42

**K15: In honor of everything Avatar tonight I have decided that you all need a chapter of Avatar to go with it! **

**Zuko: Yes!**

**Me: Of course now I'm going to get furious at Zuko for joining Azula and that fun stuff. **

**Zuko: -shrugs- I could care less.**

**Me: And the great old chicken suit shall be mentioned…ha ha ha ha... just joking. I should mention it again though. Enjoy the Avatar episode and of course enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: It has taken exactly nine months and twenty days to see this new season, when in all reality it should be coming back form our little summer break. :) This shows that I don't own Avatar! **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Happiness is strange for Katara. She was happy she was reunited with her father after the siege of Ba Sing Se, but at the same time she was upset that Aang was out of commission for three weeks. This made it hard to plan anything without the fact their number one weapon was destroyed in battle. Or at least that's what everyone thought happened.

Katara knew that Zuko and Azula would be thinking that Aang was dead, that the cycle of the Avatar was over. No, she had to rethink that. She knew that's what Azula would be thinking. Zuko had a smarter head on his shoulders; he knew that Katara would use the water that she had for keeping Aang alive, even if they both didn't know the purposes of that water.

Katara had actually thought something was going happen in that cave, and when Zuko showed up to the fight between Katara, Aang, and Azula she had thought he changed. That Zuko was going to join the side of the Avatar.

"UGH!"

"What's the matter Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Why am I thinking of Zuko?! He betrayed us all!" Katara bended the water to a tree and froze it.

Sokka patted his sister's shoulder. "Katara, I can't say that I believe you, I honestly don't know what happened down there while you and Aang and Zuko and Iroh were all down there. Hell, I don't even know what happened during the cave while you and Zuko were alone. I don't want to know." He gave her a hug. "Things are going to be different. You'll pull through, you'll do great."

"Yeah easy for you to say, you don't have Zuko King of the Jerks on your mind. And to think I actually wanted to kiss him." Katara scoffed.

Sokka dropped his boomerang that he was holding. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I thought I actually liked Zuko! Can you believe that Sokka, I was willing to have him join the team, kiss him, the whole bit. But I guess I'm just a stupid water peasant that doesn't know the difference between good and evil."

"Sugar Queen, did I hear you right? You thought you were going to kiss Sparky?"

"Not now Toph."

"Oh yes now, that reminds me of a conversation of what I had with Iroh before when I ran off so many months ago. He said that his nephew was good, and that's all that mattered."

"Yeah, when he's good on the outside too let me know." Sokka barked.

"Well, he had also said that he was looking forward for when Katara and him got married, something about a journal reading it, I dunno, Iroh was a funny old man." Toph shook her head. "Anyway, I thought I'd let you know." She then walked off humming to herself.

"Strange girl…" Sokka then let out a scream that oddly sounded like a girl.

"Katara! I have found you at last my love!" Zuko stated, clearly out of breath and scared more than ever.

"What?"

"I have come to confess my undying love and take you off away from this war, and live in a world were we can call it our own." Zuko continued.

"OH ZUKO! I love you so much! Make love to me right here!" Katara exclaimed, pulling Zuko into an embrace and started to kiss him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's the matta Sokka?" Aang asked, as him, Toph, and Katara shot up from their camping grounds. "Were you eaten by a giant frog again?"

"Food!" Sokka corrected. "And no it was worse than that."

"What?" The trio chorused.

"Katara was making love with Zuko!"

Katara and Toph started to laugh, hard. Aang just shook his head and turned over and went back to sleep. "Sokka, you are not allowed to eat before bed. It's dangerous for your health." Katara stated. "And I would never make love with Zuko, he betrayed us and his uncle."

"I guess that's true."

Katara smiled as Toph went back to sleep. "Sokka, if we were going to get married, it wouldn't be until after the war. And I'm going to tell you again, it's not going to be that traitor."

"I guess you're right Katara."

"I'm always right." Katara smiled as her brother went back to sleep."

"Good night Katara."

"Night Sokka."

Katara couldn't help but smile as Zuko walked out into the camp. "You really need to stop lying to your brother," he whispered.

"Well, if I do, then he's going to think that something actually happened in that cave." Katara whispered back, as he sat down next to her.

"That's good to know that something really did happen."

"Yeah, I fell in love with you." Katara added, running her hand over his scarred cheek.

"You are the only one allowed to touch that you know right?"

"Yeah I know." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you so much Katara."

"We do have one subject to talk about though."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss that freak Mai?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**K15: HAPPY AVATAR DAY! PS- The Avatar season hasn't started here yet. **


	43. Chapter 43

**K15: So guys I'm updating once again. It's to get my mind of Harry Potter. It's really nice. And plus the new season brings new plot bunnies that try to take over my mind.  
Zuko: You shouldn't lie like that.**

**Me: Okay, it's really I'm suffering from writer's block, so I'm forcing this baby out. Please review. Please? Enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: NOPE!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time Katara had seen Zuko was during Ba Sing Se. She hated him, absolutely hated him for what he had done to his uncle, the world, and even her. Wait, rephrase that. She didn't care what that arrogant prince thought about her. She was forever going to be a peasant.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. Maybe Katara did care for Zuko… a little… Katara looked around as she splashed water. Okay, maybe it was a lot. But it was only a slight crush right? She walked into the water and allowed it to engulf her. She always felt one with her element when she was in it.

It was a splash that alerted her that someone else was there.

-----999999999999-----

Zuko hated it. He hated the royal treatment, he hated his sister, he hated the Avatar for being alive, he hated his uncle, and he hated the water peasant wait where did that come from? He hadn't seen that girl since the Ba Sing Se in the cave incident. He didn't care what she thought of him. He was forever going to be royalty.

Okay maybe that was a lie. So Zuko liked Katara, but as a person. Nothing more, she was a great bender, a strong person, a beautiful person… wait a minute. When did that come along? Katara was just a peasant. She meant nothing to him. He threw a rock, a good size rock into the lake. Okay, maybe it was a slight crush.

-------99999999999----------

Neither of them expected to see each other there. No, it wasn't like that they despised each other; they had come to realize that there was more than just a simple crush there. It was the fact that they were both trying to get rid of their feelings of one another. And the person who was running through their head just happened to be at this lake.

"What are you doing here?!" Katara yelled.

"You know for a peasant, I really don't like you." It was the best thing that Zuko could come up with. "As long as I'm a prince, I can do whatever I please."

"I refuse to tell you where Aang is." Katara growled, still standing on the water.

"And I'll pretend like I care."

"Why are you so stuck up?"

"Why are you so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!"

Zuko smirked. "Maybe you should listen to yourself more often."

Katara crossed her arms. "I don't see what that matters."

Zuko stood up and walked into the water so that it was up to his waist. "It matters to me."

"Tell me why did you kiss Mai." Katara demanded.

"Why does that matter?"

"It does."

"You were spying?"

"News travels around quickly."

"Does it matter to you?" He was now face to face with her. Well, face to waist was the more appropriate term.

"It doesn't."

"I think it does," He grabbed her, making her lose focus on her bending. This caused a splash when she entered the water. "I think you honestly do care, that some times you think of me more than an enemy. Almost like a person…"

"Are you going to talk or kiss me?"

Zuko smirked, Katara absolutely hated that smirk, and it was so infuriating. "I think I'm going to talk some more."

Katara grabbed his face and kissed him. She then pulled away from him. It was her chance to smirk now. "I think I like the kissing better." She muttered.

"I don't think that qualifies as a kiss, there was no action to it."

"Oh yeah, you think you can kiss better?"

"I know I can." He began to swim to the shore with Katara in hand. "And I'll show you." He laid her out on the beach and placed both hands on either side of her. His legs straddled her hips, and he barely, just barely leaned down and kissed her firmly, but passionately.

"I think that qualifies as a kiss." Katara said, as she rolled him over and sat on his firm stomach. "And I have officially declared myself a better kisser than Jin or Mai."

"Well, I think there's something we can agree on peasant." He pulled her head down and began to kiss her again.

---------999999999999------------

**K15: So this didn't turn out the way I was expecting it too. Oh well, I'm hoping to do an updation with A boy, a girl and a little thing called love. I have a scene for Fred and Hermione during Hermione's third year. But I dunno. Right now I'm working on a thing with ZutaraFWHG4eva about Fred… well you'll have to read it when it's up. Anyway, so Zuko's sick. Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review. Later. K15 LONG LIVE AVATAR!... sorry…**


	44. Chapter 44

**K15: -glares evilly at Zuko- enough said. That's all…**

**Zuko: What? I loved….**

**Me: Don't you start I'm now furious at you. For the way you made Uncle cry! And for kissing Mai! **

**Zuko: But…  
Me: Don't do it! Don't speak to me! I'm hunting down my fellow Zutara fans and we are driving Mai out of town. Enjoy the chapter. –Glares evilly at Zuko again- Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: If I kill off Mai would guys know that I don't own Avatar?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"HE DID WHAT!"

Sokka stuck his finger in his ear as Katara's sound broke the sound barrier. "Yes Katara, he sent a hunter after Aang… again. You think the last one was going to help. But this time, no. Nice try Zuko. Good luck next week." Sokka laughed.

Katara stared at Sokka. "Not that the part Ty Lee told you."

"Oh about making Iroh cry?"

Toph sunk Sokka to the ground. "He did what!" Toph demanded. "That's it I'm busting him out!"

Aang grabbed Toph and held her. "Now Toph, we will get Iroh out when we get there. First we need to find a way to bring down Zuko."

"Oh I know a way. And I know how I'm going to do it!" Katara yelled, climbing onto Appa's. "Appa, Yip yip."

Aang, Toph and Sokka all yelled, "Katara wait! You don't even know where he is!"

"I have an idea."

------00000000000-----------

"Sir, it's a flying bison." A guard said running up to Fire Lord Ozai. "It has just landed in the court yard."

Fire Lord Ozai turned to Azula and glared at her. "I thought you told me the Avatar was dead."

"Sir, on top of it isn't a boy, but a girl."

Zuko looked up from being next to Mai. He shrugged it off and leaned into kiss her again when the doors to the throne room (well, the curtains) were throne open. She stared at the royals and pulled out water from the buckets by.

"Where is he?"

"Excuse me Miss, but you cannot be inside the walls." The solider said.

Azula studied Katara carefully. The water tribe girl threw the solider out of the room. "I dare you to get more." She snapped. "YOU!"

Zuko stood up and blocked Mai. "I love her."

"Bullshit." Katara snapped. "You are a user Prince Zuko."

"Excuse me, you will not speak to him like that." Ozai bellowed. "He is your prince."

"Oh like hell is my prince." Katara snapped. "I swear that Zuko will die, a horrible and painful death."

"What makes you so sure about that peasant?"

Katara smirked. "You don't recognize me do you?"

"Of course I don't, you are just another peasant."

Katara pulled her hair back and held out her mother's necklace. "I'm Katara of the Water Tribe, daughter of Hakoda chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Best Friend to the Avatar, and the moon spirit Yue! I will not deal with your crap any longer Zuko!"

Zuko took a step forward. "What are you going to do about it?" He whispered, taking another step forward so he was right in front of Katara.

Katara smirked. One that reminded him of the battle at the North Pole. "This," Katara took his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Now that is a kiss." Katara pulled his hair out of his top not, and kissed him again, her fingers running through his hair.

Zuko pushed Katara away and looked over at Mai. "Hey Mai? We're through, I'm done with you."

Needless to say this caused the emotional teen to pass out. And Zuko ignored the faces of his sister and father and continued to make-out with the Water Tribe girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: I really am sorry if you like Mai, but nobody kisses Zuko and gets away with it.**

**Zuko: Jin did…**

**Me I just thought of something! The idea to the final part three chapter of chapter like 30!!!!! Oooh! Sorry, anyway. Please review. Later. K15 **

**LONG LIVE ZUTARA!**


	45. KataangZutara war finally at rest

**K15: Okay so there are a ton of wars going on right? What if there was something in common with them? **

**Zuko: What are you talking about? You spent too much time reading that forum. **

**Me: Shush you I'm still furious at you.**

**Zuko: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Anyway, so it's a Kataang/Zutara one… I know amazing that I'm writing something other than Zutara… but it's kinda going to be funny… anyway enough babbling. Enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Nobody owns Avatar… yup that's it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aang stood there his hand on Katara. He refused to let go of her. "She is mine, I saw her first." Aang yelled.

Zuko gave a tug on Katara. "Well, I'm older and more powerful."

"I'm the Avatar."

"I don't care if you're the queen of the Fire Nation. Katara is mine!"

Aang pulled Katara closer towards him; this only caused Zuko tugging back harder. Katara winced in the pain that they were both causing her. She finally stomped her foot down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both boys let go of her and looked at her with curiosity. She sighed and finally said her peace. "I know you like me Aang, and I like you in the same way too. And Zuko I know you like me, and you are a very sexy firebender. But!" She emphasized. "You guys are literally tearing me apart."

"Hey, I'm going out with my twins for a while, you wanna join me?" A voice yelled.

Katara looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing in front of her. "Twins?"

"Fred,"

"And George Weasley at your service." George took Katara's hand and kissed it.

Katara looked back at Aang and Zuko. "I'll tell you what, I'm going out with Hermione and the twins. When you guys have a settlement on whether or not I'm dating one or the other let me know." She took George's out stretched arm. "George Weasley huh?"

George smiled at his brother as Hermione took his brother's arm. "Well, first stop, the beach." Fred said, and they were gone before either of the benders (Zuko and Aang) could blink.

Zuko and Aang looked back at each other and shrugged. "So, about Katara…"

"I'll take her Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Zuko offered.

"Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday's for me then." Aang agreed.

"She gets Sunday to herself." They agreed in unison. "KATARA!"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay so the reason Hermione was in it was because she's always been torn between Draco and Ron. The reason the twins? Well, I just like them. And I support Fred/Hermione. **

**Zuko: That was stupid.**

**Me: Shush, I liked it, it was cool. And I want people to review and tell me that Zuzu.**

**Zuko: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: Anyway, so I was thinking that maybe Zuko and Aang can learn to share. So it was an equal agreement for both of the Zutara and Kataang shippers. But I still support Zutara and you guys are free to support whatever ship you want. Please review. Until next time. Later. K15 LONG LIVE AVATAR AND ZUTARA!**


	46. Chapter 46

**K15: This is for DJ. She helped me remember Zuko's chicken suit… it's punishment time Zuzu.**

**Zuko: I told you I was sorry.**

**Me: SORRY DOESN'T CUT THE DICE!**

**Zuko: I'm afraid.**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: nope. 'Nough said. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Azula couldn't help it. She was back in the Fire Nation and Zuko was with her. She was going to get her brother killed this time. He knew something that she didn't, and personally she was glad that could get him into trouble. Once again he was off trying to "hunt" the Avatar (and he said that supposedly dead). Or maybe her brother was just with Mai. It was so hard to keep track of him now anyway.

"Tell me something brother," she whispered to herself. "Why is there a chicken suit in your closet?" She pulled out a white suit.

"Tell me something Azula. Are you looking for something to use against me. Because I can make a bet with you."

"Try me Zuzu."

"Gladly Azzie." Zuko stated; he took the chicken suit out of her hands. "I bet you I can go a week without kissing my girlfriend. If I win, you have to wear the chicken. If I lose then I'll do whatever you want." He shrugged.

Azula smiled. "There is no way I can lose this bet." She smirked. The fire siblings spit into their hands and shook on it. "Prepare to lose brother."

One week later:

Azula finally had given up. Mai was more depressed more than ever. She hadn't kissed Zuko in over a week. She walked along the palace and looked for her brother. He had been missing in action for a while too. She walked towards his room, on his bed under him was a girl dressed in red.

"I knew it! You couldn't go one week without kissing!"

Zuko looked up and smirked. "Now Azula, the deal was kissing my girlfriend. Katara here isn't officially my girlfriend yet." He stood up and walked away from Katara. "Well, since it's been a week, I can break up with Mai and Katara can become my official girlfriend, and you well. Let enjoy your week in the chicken suit."

"What? A week Zuko we never agreed to that."

Zuko smiled as he put his arm around Katara. "Well, actually that's were you are wrong. You agreed to wear the chicken suit; since I won the bet I also get to decide how long. A week should suffice. And you'll tell Dad that you lost a bet to me. Enjoy your week." He kicked the suit towards Azula and walked off.

0000000000

Azula walked down the hall, threatening any guard that dare chuckle in her presence. Zuko was going to pay. She would make sure the next bet he would lose, and then he would have to eat Turtle-duck droppings. And she would make him pay. Oh he would pay!

"Azula?" Ozai asked. "What are you doing in a chicken suit?"

_Oh Zuko is going to pay for this. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So, this is punishment for Azula, don't know why but it felt good to write an Avatar fic with Azula in the chicken suit. **

**Zuko: I should be afraid.**

**Me: Any suggestions to what I should do for Zuko's punishment? –looks at random list- I have a list of random stuff that Fred's going to do to George for all the pain he's put him through, maybe I should use one of those… well. I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	47. Chapter 47

**K15: Hey guys!  
Zuko: Guess what? **

**Me: I've got another urge to write another Avatar fic!**

**Zuko: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Oh be nice Zuko. Anyway, so it's Zutara for all reasons! I haven't written one in forever. ******** So I hope you don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Slight Spoiler warning, it's sometime after FBM. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Katara was working on dinner once again. Aang was practicing earthbending with Toph; Sokka was getting a lesson from Zuko on how to handle a sword properly, and Teo, the Duke, and Haru? They were probably off searching the temple again. She looked towards Appa and Momo, even they had gotten used to Zuko.

So why couldn't she?

Why did she have to go and threaten him within an inch of his life? She never used to be like this. For months after the battle of Ba Sing Se, Katara tried to convince herself that she did not like the prince. It was the furthest thing from her mind now, but since Zuko joined the group? Well, it seemed like all those thoughts were coming back to her ten fold.

"Katara?" 

She jumped a little bit as Zuko walked up next to her. "Shouldn't you be training Aang?"

"He's training with Toph," Zuko let out a smile.

"Go away, dinner will be…"

"Why do you hate me?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't hate you, I despise every lie you've ever told me, and the fact you tied me to a tree," she narrowed her eyes.

"That was months ago. It's hard to believe that a girl like you are still going over that, you never seemed to hold,"

"Shut up and leave me alone, isn't there something better you could be doing? Like training with Sokka?"

"He wants time alone, it's the full moon tonight," he answered.

Katara screamed in frustration. When she turned towards Zuko he grabbed her hands and held them still. She struggled a bit before stopping, her blue eyes still glaring at the traitor of a Fire Prince.

"If you don't let me go, I'll blood bend you," she threatened.

"Bloodbend?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"I learned on my travels, much like you learned stuff from your uncle," she snapped.

Zuko took in a deep breath and capture her lips in a kiss. His hand slowly let go of hers and when she finally opened her eyes, Zuko was gone. Katara looked towards the boiling pot of mush and couldn't help but just to stare at it. Her fingers ran over her lips. She couldn't believe he had actually kissed her.

She soon smelt something burning. "Oh crap!" she muttered trying to fix her boiling pot of mush.

**K15: Okay guys, here's a good chapter of Zutara fluff. **

**Zuko: Just what the world wanted.**

**Me: Exactly. So just incase anyone is curious I've been writing Fred/Hermione fanfics for a while now, so I'm a little bit out of practice. So I hope this will suffice for Zutara, I think that Zuko was a tad bit out of character, but I don't know?**

**Zuko: Wow Kayko, you're really out of practice.**

**Me: -glares at Zuko- what? **

**Zuko: oh nothing.  
Me: Anyway, please review guys. I like them. I'll update soon (like put up the other half of this fic) when I get five reviews? Sound fair? ******** Until next time. Later. K15**


End file.
